


Tamed Monster

by KatB



Category: Loki (Marvel) - Fandom, Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Asgard, Bondage, Bonding, Choking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki - Freeform, Loki Posing as Odin, Loss of Virginity, Master/Servant, Odin - Freeform, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Sex, Sexual Frustration, Vaginal Sex, Violence, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-18 17:50:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14857391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatB/pseuds/KatB
Summary: Elin's life falls apart when Odin, King of Asgard, summons her to serve him. But then she discovers the Allfather's secret.





	1. Servant to the Throne

**Author's Note:**

> My lovelies,
> 
> it's probably needless to say that Tom, and therefore Loki, are never far from my mind. I've had the idea for this for quite some time now and decided it is time to write it down. So far, I have absolutely no idea where it could go and what could happen. But I am sure that Loki will more than inspire me. Let me know what you think, you know I always love to read your comments.
> 
> Enjoy and stay naughty! ;-)
> 
> xx

Elin looked up at her father, truly hoping that she had simply misunderstood him. „I am to do what?“, she asked and prayed to all the gods that this was just a very bad joke.

„Don't pretend that you did not hear me“, he replied in a strict tone. „You are to report to court where Odin awaits you. The Allfather has requested you as his servant.“

„Servant?“ Elin's thoughts wery spinning and she felt more than just a little bit dizzy. „How does Odin even know who I am. He has met neither you nor me...“ Her father rolled his eyes and looked at her. „Unless you have met him...“ Piece by piece, Elin tried to sort the chaotic thoughts in her head. „Father, what do you mean by servant? Why am I to report to court?“

Slowly, her father poured himself some wine and then sat down by the window. „It is not my place to ask the Allfather about his plans. But you are his now. Which means that he can do with as he pleases.“

It was as if all air had been pressed out of Elin's lungs. She couldn't believe any of this was happening. If Odin himself had requested her presence, it could only mean one thing... She felt sick just thinking about it. Of course she knew that the king would not remain alone forever after his wife's death. But his desire for a new union came sooner than she had expected. And naturally, she never would have imagined herself to be the other half of such union. „But father“, Elin turned to him. „Why would the Allfather choose me to become his next queen? Why...“

„His queen?“, her father interrupted her and then just burst out laughing. Elin stared at him until he had calmed himself. „Don't be stupid, girl! You are no queen and our king knows that very well. But a queen is not what he is searching for. His bed is empty and he requires a companion. Someone who will...attend to his needs in the middle of the night.“ A dirty smirk appeared on his face and Elin was disgusted that her father would even think about that. „In other words, you will spread your pretty little legs for him whenever he tells you to do so.“

Elin shuddered at the thought of it. „Father, how can you allow this? He's Odin, the king, the Allfather, I understand. But even he cannot simply command me to live out the rest of my days as his...slave.“

„You ungrateful child“, her father roared at her. „Do you know how many women would be honoured to spend their life at court with the great Odin? This is an honour, Elin, remember that. Out of all the women in Asgard he chose you to share his bed. And he paid a good price for you.“

All colour vanished from Elin's face. „H-he...he paid for me? You're selling me as if I am some kind of property you can just give away?“ She never had the most loving relationship with her father, but that he apparently hated her so much shocked her. She couldn't believe that she meant so little to him.

„You're my daughter, which means you will do as I tell you. Besides, you didn't leave me much of a choice.“ She looked at him with big eyes. „Don't look at me like that! You have rejected every proposal that was ever made to you by any man. Even the bravest soldiers were not good enough for you. And you didn't even have the decency to explain to me why they didn't seem suitable enough. You are of age now, which means that it's no longer appropriate for you to be unmarried. I cannot and will not take care of you for the rest of my life. And since marriage seems to out of the question for you, I had to find another purpose for you. It's not at all what I always had in mind for you. I never pictured you as anyone's whore. But being Odin's whore quite agrees with me now that the deal is struck.“

His words felt like knives in her chest. Elin still couldn't really breathe and all she wanted to do was cry like a child. But her father was right...she wasn't a child anymore. She was a woman now. And maybe this was to be her purpose in life. But even if it wasn't, she knew that she would not give her father the satisfaction to beg on her knees. So she took a deep breath and straightened her back. „When am I to leave?“

Before her father could answer, there was a knock on the door. She heard one of the servants attending to the visitor and just moments later, two soldiers from the palace entered the room. Her father turned to her with a cold smile. „Now. The Allfather requested your presence as soon as possible.“

„May I at least pack a few things before I go?“, she asked with a trembling voice.

„No“, her father simply replied. „You need to leave. Now.“

Elin swallowed back her tears and then turned to her father one last time. „Goodbye father.“ He didn't even look at her and simply poured himself another cup of wine. One of the soldiers reached for her arm, trying to pull ever away. Elin shook him off in one swift move. If she had to live through this humiliation, she wanted to do it with as much freedom as possible. So she turned around and walked out of the room with her head heald as high as she could.

When she stepped out on the street, she was greeted by six more soldiers who were apparently her own personal guard for the way to the palace. The soldiers moved beside her and then they began their little procession through town. Elin felt the stares of their neighbours and everyone else on the street. Her father was one of the richest men in the realm and everyone knew him, so of course they knew her as well. She could hear the whispers and tried not to think about the rumours that would spread through the streets in a few hours. All she wanted to do was run but she knew that her entourage would never let her get away.

With every step closer to the palace, Elin's spirit sank and her heart felt heavier in her chest. She thought about all the men she had turned down in the past and wondered how her life would be if she had picked any one of them. She knew that she probably wouldn't be happy, since she didn't love any of her past suitors. But anything would be better than this. Anything would be better than having to become Odin's whore. She had always protected her virtue, never allowed a man to touch her. And now she knew that she had to throw it all away.

Once inside the walls of Odin's palace, only two of the soldiers remained by her side and led her through long hallways. Under different circumstances Elin would have marveled at the beauty of it all. Now all she could do was worry about the things that were awaiting her. Eventually, they stopped outside one of the big wooden doors. After a moment, two women, apparently maids, opened the door. They smiled at Elin, thanked the soldiers and then led her inside.

Elin looked around and saw a large, steaming bathtub in the middle of the room. Without saying a word, the maids began to undress her and then led her to the tub. Giving into her fate, Elin sat down in the hot water. Using different soaps and essences, the two women began to wash and cleanse her entire body, obviously following orders. Suddenly Elin felt sick to her stomach. She realised that they were preparing her for her duties, for her first night with the Allfather. After bathing her, the maids dried her body and clothed her in a white silk gown that didn't do much to cover her body. They braided her long, brown hair into a thick braid and then nodded contently as they looked at her. Elin glanced at herself in the mirror and was surprised by how beautiful she looked. But it wasn't until she saw her own reflection, that she realised she was trembling like a leaf. She wondered if the two women knew what they were preparing her for, but their expressions didn't give anything away. After adding a final touch of perfume, Elin was lead back into the hallway where the two soldiers were still waiting. Nobody said a word but she knew that she was to follow them.

After what seemed like an endless walk through the palace, the soldiers guided Elin through another large door and closed it behind her. All she could hear was her own heartbeat in her chest. She looked around the room and shuddered as her glance fell on the large bed. She crossed her arms before her chest, trying to cover herself a little bit more. The room was huge with a high ceiling. The large windowfront led to a balcony that apparently overlooked the beautiful palace garden. Elin was curious but didn't dare to take a closer look. She turned around, examining the rest of the room. There was a large fireplace, a dining table that was much bigger than it needed to be for private chambers. And there were bookshelves, endless bookshelves that covered the entire wall. Forgetting her fate for a second, Elin's heart jumped at the sight of so many books. Her father had never allowed her to read to she taught herself during night time. Even though they had quite an extensive private library in their home, she had never seen that many books in once place. Elin was tempted to take a closer look, but before she could, she noticed the large figure emerging from the shadow.

„I am pleased to see that your father upheld his part of the agreement“, Odin said as he stepped closer.

„Allfather.“ Elin lowered her eyes and sank to her knees to pay her respect to the king.

Odin reached for her hand and pulled her back on her feet. „What is your name?“

„Elin, my lord“, she answered and tried to hide the fact that her voice was shaking.

„Elin...“, he repeated her name and examined her from head to toe with his eyes. „How old are you?“

„I am 18, my lord.“

A throaty growl escaped his mouth and Elin couldn't help but shudder in disgust. „Tell me, Elin, have you ever lain with a man?“ She shook her head. Odin stepped even closer and unhooked her arms that were still crossed in front of her chest. His eyes narrowed a bit and then he cupped her breasts with his hands. The thin fabric of her dress did nothing to shield her body from his touch. He let his thumbs glide over her nipples and much to her dismay, her treacherous body responded with her nipples hardening under his touch. Odin grinned at her. „You wouldn't lie to your king, would you?“ With that, he let one hand slide between her legs.

Without thinking, Elin pulled back from him and slapped him right across the face. She gasped once realised what she had done. She stood there, once again trembling and didn't dare to look at the Allfather. She wasn't sure how he would react, but striking the king would not go unpunished, that she knew. Many moments passed and Odin still didn't say anything. So Elin gathered all her courage to look at him and was almost shocked when she saw a wide grin on his face.

„My my“, he eventually said. „I had no idea my new plaything was such a little fighter.“ Elin wanted to respond to the in her eyes disrespectful way of referring to her, but she didn't dare to. „Elin, did your father tell you why I summoned you here?“

„You didn't summon me, you bought me.“ She waited a second to await his reply but the king remained silent. „My king, I know why I'm here. I am to be your servant, your slave, your...plaything. But believe me when I tell you that I am not here at my free will. You may have an arrangement with my father, but not with me.“ Odin raised an eyebrow. „He sold you something that was not his to sell. My body is my own and not yours to play with whenever you wish.“

„I am the king“, he replied in a harsh tone.

„You are, my lord. But you cannot command me to give myself to you. Because I never will. If you want my virtue, you will have to claim it forcefully. But know that I will not give up such a precious thing without a fight.“ Elin took a deep breath and applauded herself for her courage. She was sure that the king would not be impressed by her, but she wanted him to know who he was dealing with.

„I dare say your father sold you under value my dear“, Odin replied, still smiling. „It is admirable that your honour means so much to you. I am just afraid it has no value for me. But...“ He began to nestle with his armour, taking off one piece at a time. „...I am going to enjoy you trembling with fear every time you look at me. Because you must know that I will claim you. Not tonight, but eventually. And when I do, you will give yourself to me. Even more so, you will beg before I am done with you.“ Elin was disgusted by his words. Never in all eternity would she do any of this. After having rid himself of his armour, Odin moved on to disrobing himself. Elin shyly looked away. „You are mine now, Elin. You are a servant to my throne and you will serve me, I assure you.“ She quickly glanced over and saw the Allfather, now entirely naked, settling down on the bed. She looked out the window and only now realised that it was already dark outside. „You should rest now. And don't even try to escape this room. There really is no point in it.“

Elin stood still and waited for further instructions from the king. But he simply rolled to his side, obviously ready to sleep. She watched him for quite some time, watched his breath become deeper and more even. Not really knowing what to do with herself, Elin set down on the soft carpet in front of the fireplace. She wasn't sure if he expected her to share his bed, but unless he ordered her, she would not do so voluntarily. So she grabbed one of the large pillows and settled down herself. Her head was still spinning and once she closed her eyes, the surreal scenes from earlier in the day flashed through her mind. Just a few hours ago, she was a free woman. Now she didn't know if she would ever leave this room again. She tried to calm herself and hoped for sleep to wash over her, but her thoughts would not let her. Elin sat up again and looked around the room. The silent snoring from the bed told her that Odin was asleep. Without his warning, she would have tried to run away, but now she was too scared.

Every single word the king had said to her resonated inside her. She'd heard him speak to his people on several occasions and nothing he ever said publically prepared her for the kind of language he used towards her. All her life, she had considered him a wise and kind man. But the man she met today was none of that. He was a predator and she was his prey. And sooner or later he would consume her, that she knew.

She knew that she would not get any sleep, so Elin slowly got up. She glanced over to the bed to assure that Odin was still asleep. But the sight before her almost caused her to scream. She pressed her hands against her mouth and then slowly approached the bed. With each step, her eyes widened even more. The man stretched out on the bed was not Odin. Instead of his massive body, she now looked at long legs, strong arms and a muscly chest. Instead of the grey hair and beard, there were now long, black strands of hair draped across the bed. Elin closed her eyes for a moment and opened them again. The sight before her was still the same. Trying not to make a sound, she moved even closer to the bed. Nothing about this made sense to her and Elin didn't understand how it was possible. She froze when the man on the bed turned in his sleep. When she saw his face, she could no longer surpress a gasp. She knew who he was. She didn't know how he could be in the Allfather's bed, when all of Asgard had moaned his death. But she was certain that the man before her was Loki, Odin's son and the god of mischief.

 


	2. Unmasked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elin learns who her new master truly is and has to face his power over her.

Still frozen to the spot, Elin looked down at Loki. She knew that he was dead. The tale of how he died saving the woman his brother loved was infamous in Asgard. Loki was dead. And yet here he was, sleeping soundly right in front of her. There were too many questions in her head to actually sort them. All Elin could think about was the apparent danger she was in. If Loki was here, Odin had to be somewhere else. Maybe he was the one that was dead. But wherever he was, she had just uncovered the secret of a god. He might have overlooked her misbehavious earlier, but this was surely not something he would let go. After weighing her options for another minute, Elin ran towards the door and tried to rip it open. But the handle didn't move at all, and neither did the door. She frantically pulled on it, even though she knew deep down that there was no way of escaping. And then she heard a throaty laugh behind her.

„I told you that an attempt to escape was pointless“, a low voice suddenly said diretly behind her and sent shivers down her spine.

She took a deep breath and then turned around to face him. He was tall, even taller than his father. He had wrapped one of the blankets around his body, covering all the parts that Elin never wanted to see. But it still revealed enough to let her know that his every muscle was tense in this moment. His long black hair framed his face and his eyes pierced into her. „W-who are are you?“, she asked with a shaking voice.

„You do not know who your king is? My dear, you insult me“, Loki replied in an almost playful tone.

„I know who you are“, Elin almost snapped back. But the fear returned immediately. „But you are dead. We mourned you, all of Asgard mourned you. Your father...where is your father?“

„That is none of your concern. And yes, it was rather enjoyable to see that people did care for me. Their love and admiration was only ever for Thor, so it was nice to see them care about me for a change.“ Elin could hear the satisfaction in his voice.

„So...“, she began, trying to sort the thoughts in her head. „You've been pretending to be your father in order to...what? Rule? You deceived your brother, let him believe that you died, then you banned or killed your father, only to take his place and pose as him for the rest of your life?“ As she said it out loud, she realised how ridiculous it all sounded. „Are you truly that desperate to be admired?“ Fascinated by her quick mind, her bravery and her stupidity, Loki simply looked at her. „So who knows about this?“, Elin continued. „Does anyone know? D-did my father know?“

Loki laughed out loud. „Even if I were to tell anyone, it would most certainly not be your father. The deal I struck with him only came pass because he firmly believed me to be Odin, the Allfather. No father wishes to see his daughter as anyone's whore. But the prospect of a royal cock violating you was obvioulsy enough to change his mind.“ Elin blushed at his choice of words and hastily looked away, much to Loki's amusement. „No need to be embarrassed, little one.“

Elin noticed the underlying command in his words. So she gathered all her strength and looked at him again. The blanket was gone and he stood before her completely naked. Even though she didn't want, Elin couldn't help but stare at his large penis hanging heavy between his legs. She had seen a few men naked before, but she was certain that none of them ever looked anything like that. She looked at him and wondered how all of that could even fit inside her. Her train of confusing thoughts was interrupted when Loki began to approach her.

„It's only a cock, little one“, he said in a tone ever lower than usual and stopped right in front of her, his body almost touching hers. Elin looked away and fought the urge to back off. But before she could, he reached for her hand and guided it towards his crotch. She recoiled in horror and tried to pull away, but Loki's grip on her was too tight. He chuckled at how powerless she was and wrapped her hand around his shaft. His hand was firmly placed on top of hers, assuring that she wouldn't let go. While Elin was appalled, Loki enjoyed the rush inside his body. It had been far too long since he had been with a woman. So the touch of her hand did wonders to his arousal. Her hand was so warm and soft and he wanted nothing more than for her to stroke him. But she was seemingly in such a shock, that she couldn't move. Loki loved that she was so intimidated by him. He leaned forward and brought his mouth right next to her ear. „Are you afraid, little Elin? Are you afraid of my cock?“ His words sent shivers down her spine and much to her horror, not all of them were uncomfortable. She felt his penis harden under her touch, felt it grow. But she was too afraid to look down. „What a shame that you're afraid“, Loki continued. „Because my cock could make you feel things you can't even imagine.“ His hand was still firmly placed on hers and now forced it up and down the length of his manhood. Elin wanted to resist, but she was nowhere near strong enough. „Oh, the things I could make you feel if only you allowed me.“ He pressed an ever so slight kiss against Elin's neck. She shuddered with surprise, disgust and...arousal?! Elin couldn't believe that there was suddenly a part of her that wasn't disgusted by the things he said. Her head was spinning and she was incapable of a single coherent thought. All she could focus on was her own racing heartbeat in her chest and his heavy breathing in her ear.

Suddenly she felt his fingers gliding over her nipples, much like he had done earlier, only more gentle and at the same time for demanding. He touched her breasts and the sensation travelled right between her legs, causing a desire that was entirely new to Elin. She almost had to keep herself from moaning. She looked down and saw that Loki was using both hands to stimulate her. In that moment, she realised that her own hand was still firmly wrapped around his manhood and that she was stroking him on her own accord. Mainly shocked by her own actions, Elin let go of him and took a step back.

Loki stilled for a moment and then let out a groan that Elin would have defined as either aroused, frustrated or angry. Or maybe it was a mixture of all three. He looked up at her through his brows, his eyes almost glowing. And before she knew what was happening, his hand was on her throat and her body was trapped between his and the wall. She felt his erection pressing against her stomach and it made her realise the dimensions of it.

„Listen to me, cunt“, Loki growled. „Do not test the limits of my patience.“

„What will you do now? Will you violate me?“ Elin made sure to use the same word he had used before.

„Why, do you want me to?“ Loki asked with a grin and began to roll his hips, rubbing his cock between their bodies. „Just say the word and I will claim your body as mine forever. I cannot wait to bury my length in your tight, virgin pussy. I cannot wait to hear you scream and beg for mercy as I stretch you open so much that it hurts.“ Elin's eyes filled with tears. „But for now, you are safe, little one. I enjoy the fight you have in you. It's not enough to measure up to the power of a god, but it will be enough to bring me a little bit of entertainment. So for now, you will not have to fear me or my cock. But...“ He tightened the grip around Elin's neck, making it almost impossible for her to breathe. His hips just kept moving and his uneven breaths told Elin that he was more than just a little bit aroused. „Do not test my patience. If you offer to service your king in any way, you do not have the right to pull back before you have finished what you started. So if you wrap your hand around me because you want to feel and maybe even taste me, you do not get to let go before I have found the sweet release I so desperately crave.“ Elin wanted to protest that she hadn't touched him willingly, but that he made her do it. But his hand around her throat made it impossible to speak. „So in the future, if you offer your hands, your mouth or any other body part to worship me properly, you will not stop unless I tell you to stop, do you understand?“ Tears were streaming down Elin's face and she already felt her mind slowly drifting away. She couldn't breathe and she knew that it was only a matter of time until she would pass out. „Do. You. Understand.“, Loki repeated and cut off Elin's airway even more. Desperate for air, Elin nodded and was thrown across the room just a moment later. She uncomfortably landed on the carpet and sank to the floor, coughing for air.

Once she had calmed herself a little, she tried to sit up but two strong arms wrapped around her body from behind to hold her in place. Loki cupped her breasts and teased her nipples into little peaks. Elin hated that even after all he had done to her, her body still responded to his stimulation. „You know“, he whispered into her ear. „You should not have been so curious tonight. In Odin's form, I could have contained myself. But now that you know who I truly am, I don't have to hide anymore. You are now the only person in all of Asgard who knows my secret. Your body will be the only place where I get to be who I am deep down. You are mine, Elin.“ She cried and whimpered but he didn't let go of her. „You have unleashed a monster tonight. What you make of that, is entirely up to you. I can bring you either unimaginable pleasure...“ Without a warning, he flipped her on her back, freed one of her breasts from the gown and closed his lips around her nipple. He gently sucked on it and Elin was once again completely torn. She hated him and she hated what he did to her. But she couldn't ignore the tingling between her legs that got stronger with every flick of his tongue. She cried out again, unsure if it was to beg him to stop or go on. After gently scraping her little peak with his teeth, Loki withdrew his mouth from her and looked at her again. „...or I can bring you unimaginable pain.“ With that, he raised his hand and smacked it across her face just a moment later. Elin whimpered and tried to manage the pain she was feeling. She crawled as far away from him as she could. From the distance, she saw him standing up and turning towards her. „Whatever you get is entirely up to you.“ He flicked one of his hands and suddenly Elin felt something cold around her wrist. She looked down as saw a golden cuff connected to a chain. As if there was still any doubt as to what Elin was to him, Loki has chained her to the wall, keeping his slave in place. She watched him smile contently and then settle back down on the bed.

While Elin cried herself to sleep that night, she heard Loki's moans echoing through the room. Even without looking at him, she knew that he was pleasuring himself. And everytime he came, it was her name that tumbled from his lips.

 


	3. I Didn't Mean to Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unusual and unforseen situation causes both Elin and Loki to realise that they might mean more to one another than they like to admit.

It was a day like any other in Elin's new life. Every morning, Loki would wake her up, force her to eat something and then parade around the room naked until he had to leave for his daily duties. Elin would sit in the same spot for hours, every now and then falling asleep. And when he returned, Loki would never grow tired of verbally and physically abusing and attempting to arouse her. The latter, unfortunately, was almost always successful. Elin had no idea what sexual pleasure actually felt like. But whenever Loki touched her breasts or nibbled on her neck, there was a warmth spreading through her entire body. Whenever he would whisper filthy words into her ear, there was a part of her that wanted him to turn those words into actions. She hated both him and herself for it. It had been more than four weeks since her ordeal began and now she was once again sitting in the king's chambers in silence. Everything hurt, but mainly her behind from sitting down all day and her wrist from being chained to the wall. Her cheek hurt as well, but it was already three days since he last hit her, so the pain was becoming more and more subtle. Elin closed her eyes and tried to imagine being anywhere else but here. It had become her favourite thing to do and it ensured she kept at least part of her sanity throughout it all.

Suddenly, the door flew open and Odin's figure stormed into the room. His grunts and curses made it obvious that he was upset about something. Elin stood up and awaited his reaction. Because usually, when he was upset, he would let his anger out on her. Even more so when she refused to give herself to him, which was always. He ripped off his cape and revealed the three arrows that were deeply lodged into the flesh of his back.

„What happened?“, Elin asked and was almost surprised that there was even the least bit of worry in her tone. She watched as Odin shifted into Loki. He reached behind himself and grabbed one of the arrows. Elin's eyes widened as she couldn't believe he was actually about to simply pull the arrows out. „Don't! You need a healer.“

„I can heal myself“, he replied and then pulled the first arrow from his back, accompanied by a loud scream. Moments later, he pulled the second one as well. But the third one he couldn't reach. Elin watched him twist and turn, trying to reach it. But it was simpy not possible.

„Let me help you.“ Loki stopped his contorsions and looked at her. „Let me loose and I will help you. I can take out the arrow and I can tend to your wounds.“

„Is this a trick?“, he asked.

Elin rolled her eyes. „I think we have firmly established that I don't have the means to break the spells you cast to protect this room.“ Despite all the pain, Loki smiled at the fact that she had worked it out. „So get over your pride and let me help you!“ He looked at her and Elin could see the wheels turning behind his forehead. „Loki, please.“ At the mention of his name, his expression softened and just a second later, the cuff on her wrist disappeared.

Without hesitation, Elin sprinted towards Loki and took a closer look at his wounds. His body stiffened under her touch so she could imagine just how much pain he was in. Hoping it would minimise his suffering, she quickly pulled out the last arrow in his back. Loki reacted with loud cursing, but Elin ignored it. Having watched him undress more than enough times, she expertly took off part of his clothes to get access to his bare back.

„Lie down“, she commanded him and rushed into the bathroom. Loki stared into her direction and didn't recognise this woman at all. Just last night she had been whimpering and crying, begging him to stop. And suddenly she was confident and assured, making her even more beautiful than she already was. When she emerged from the bathroom with towels and a bowl of steaming hot water, Loki reclined on the bed and Elin immediately began to wash out his wounds. After that, she examined them again and it very much startled her that his skin was ice cold, even though she had just used hot water to clean it. „They're not as deep as I feared they would be. But I still think I should stitch it up.“

„That will not be necessary“, Loki replied, obviously still in pain.

„Then tell me what to do.“ He looked at her in awe because she seemed to understand his words before he had to say them.

„Go to the shelf over by the desk. On the very bottom, you will find a green vial. Use this and apply it to the wounds.“ Elin nodded and returned just a few moments later with said vial in hand. She sat down on the bed next to him and gently rubbed the essence on his wounds. „Tell me, Elin, where did you learn all this. Because this is clearly not the first time you've tended to a man's injuries.“

A slight smile appeared on her face. „My brother used to serve in your father's guard. He was a soldier for many years. When I was little, I used to sneak off during the day and visit him in the barracks. I was there several times a week and everyone knew me well. The soldiers kept my secret and made sure to never mention any of it to my father, since he would only beat me if he ever found out. One day, after one of the soldiers was injured in training, the healers caught me there. I begged them not to say anything. And they didn't. They kept my secret for years, but whenever their services were needed when I was there, they would ask me to help them so that I could learn more than just swordfighting.“ Before Loki could ask any further questions, Elin got up from the bed. „Where do I find bandages?“, she asked.

„Next door.“ While she was gone, Loki tried to collect his thoughts. There were so many things he wanted to ask her, so many things he didn't know.

„Sit up.“ Her words broke him out of his daydreams and he did as he was told. She expertly dressed his wounds, always making sure her touch was soft and gentle. Loki noticed the warmth of her hands again and deep down he wished she would never withdraw them from him. „Here...“ Elin handed him a cup of wine and moved off the bed.

He quickly downed the wine and then turned to her. „I should get dressed again.“

„No, you shouldn't“, Elin replied with an almost smug expression on your face. „Because you need rest and sleep. And thanks to the herbal essence I've just mixed into your wine, I can guarantee that you will be asleep very very soon.“

„What?“ Loki couldn't believe she would be so stupid as to betray him. „How dare you?“ He shook his head and realised that it was already spinning.

„It's alright.“ Elin rushed to his side when he lost his balance and guided him back on the mattress. His eyes were already half closed and she knew that he would drift off any minute.

„Don't go...“, he mumbled and Elin didn't understand what he meant. Surely he wasn't actually talking to or about her. „Don't go“, he said again and she sat down on the bed, not sure what to do to comfort him. „Elin“, he said and reached for her hand before his eyes closed and he fell into a dreamless sleep.

Elin sat there, holding Loki's hand and wondered what had just happened. Clearly he was almost delusional right before he fell asleep. Because why would he be worried that she would leave? How could she? And where would she go anyway? But he had said her name. So she knew that he wasn't imagining some woman that had been important in his past. Why would he care whether she was here or not? Was she actually more to him than just a thing to play with and torment? Elin sighed and decided to hold his hand just a little while longer. Just in case.

When Loki woke hours later, night had already fallen. He slowly drifted back to reality and the stinging pain in his back and chest quickly reminded him of what had happened. He opened his eyes and immediately scanned the room to look for her. He found her laying on the carpet, surrounded by books. She was so focussed on what she was reading that she didn't hear him approach until he stood right next to her. Once she noticed him, she hastily closed the book and jumped to her feet.

„I'm so sorry“, Elin blurted out and didn't dare to look at him. „I just...I didn't know what else to do while you were asleep. And I've been staring at those books for weeks now.“

Loki reached out and lifted up her chin so that she was forced to look at him. „Are you apologising for reading?“

„Y-yes...“

He couldn't help but laugh. „This is your home now. So you can read as many books as you want to.“

A large smile appeared on her face. „Really?“ Loki nodded. „It's just that my father never allowed me to read. He said the stories of the realms were not suitable for a woman.“

„You may read as much as you want to, if you wish.“ Elin noticed that his voice was a lot softer than she had ever heard it before.

She smiled at him again and then her glance wandered to the large bruises on his chest. Her eyes widened and then she looked at him. „Do you have some ointment I can use to speed the healing process? Otherwise you will be in pain for weeks.“

Loki was touched by her concern for him. „That won't be necessary“, he replied and placed his own hands on the bruised areas of his skin. Elin wondered what he hoped to accomplish with it. But then she saw the bruises slightly fading until they were gone. He repeated his actions until his chest looked completely unharmed again. She shook her head in disbelief. „Did you really think spells and potions were all that was in my power?“, Loki asked her. She didn't know what to so say. Never before had she experienced this kind of magic before and while she was slightly frightened by it, it also fascinated her. Abscently minded, her hand wandered to her wrist that was chafed and bruised from being chained to the wall for weeks. Loki's glance followed her movement and seeing her obviously in pain made his heart sink a little. The way she looked laying in a sea of books just moments ago made him realise just how innocent she was. He was dark and damaged and guilty of more crimes than anyone could count. He was a monster. But she was not. She was beautiful and pure and caring. And even though he had done nothing but torment her from the very first moment, she was willing to help him when he needed it. He slowly approached her and removed her hand from her wrist. Elin looked up at him, slightly trembling. He knew that she was expecting him to strike or hurt her again. Instead, he replaced her hand with his and worked his magic.

It was a weird sensation that travelled through Elin's body. She wanted to retreat from him but then realised that her wrist wasn't hurting anymore. He had healed her. She looked up at him and tried to read his expression. „Where else does it hurt?“, he asked softly. Elin didn't know what to answer. The truth was that it hurt everywhere but she was too afraid of the consequences of answering truthfully. Loki let his eyes wander over her body and only now realised the bruises and half-healed cuts on her skin. He knew that they were his doing, so it was only fair to relieve her of her pain. So he gently brushed the white gown off her shoulders and let it fall to the floor. Elin's body stiffened and she felt more exposed than she ever had in her life. He had touched and kissed her before, but never had he seen all of her. She tried to cover herself with her arms but Loki shook his head.

Ignoring the growing erection in his pants, Loki began to place his hands on every single damage he had caused on her body and healed them one by one. The bruises on her chest, arms, hips, back and legs, the cut on her shoulder. To Elin it was a blessing when she realied that the pain in her body was slowly vanishing. But his hands on her naked skin caused her to shake and tremble. She was quite certain that she had nothing to fear from him in this very moment but he still made her feel highly uncomfortable.

After attending to every one of her injuries, Loki sank to his knees in front of her to pick up her dress. He pulled it up her quivering body and carefully adjusted it again. Elin felt a lot better now that she wasn't naked anymore but she couldn't stop herself from shaking. Loki took a deep breath. Now that he had seen her in all her young beauty, he wanted nothing more than to take her to his bed and bury himself inside her. By now he knew how her body responded to his touch and his voice and even though she would most likely never admit it, she would enjoy being ravaged by him. He knew that it was in his power to bring her the most glorious orgasm any woman in the nine realms ever experienced, no matter how much she would try to fight him. But he also knew that she never asked to be in this position. He knew that even though he had healed her physical wounds, the wounds in her soul had the potential to stay forever. So he decided that she had suffered enough at his hands, at least for now. He carefully sweeped her into his arms, causing her to quietly whimper. Elin was sure that this was the moment she had feared since she arrived at court. She was sure that he would take her now.

„Shhhh, it's alright, little one“, Loki said softly and pulled her closer against his body. He cradled her head with one hand, hoping it would calm her down. With a wave of the other, he produced at large and comfortable sofa right next to the fireplace. He carried her there and then gently put her down on the soft cushions. Elin looked around, surprised by the suddenly appearing furniture and gave him a questioning look. „You can't sleep on the floor forever, can you?“ He smiled at her and placed one hand on her cheek, the one part of her body that he hadn't healed yet. He slowly caressed her with his thumb and watched the cuts and bruises disappear. Once the pain was gone, Elin leaned into his hand a little bit before he removed his hand. He pulled a blanket over her and then turned around.

„Thank you, Loki“, she said before he had reached the bed. Loki closed his eyes for a second. The way she said his name stirred something inside him. He knew that he would have to release the pressure inside him before going to sleep again. He knew that he would pleasure himself in a few moments and that he would be gasping her name again before he tumbled over the edge.

 


	4. Betrayed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki's patience wears thin and he tries to bring Elin to give him what he wants.

After drying the last drops of water from her skin, Elin looked at herself in the large, golden framed mirror. She already dreaded having to go back to Loki's bedroom without her dress on. It was his latest torture for her. About a week ago, he had offered her daily bathing priviledges but only if she undressed and dressed in front of him. For the first two days, she had declined his offer. But she was truly desperate to bathe again. She had been with him for three months now and apart from her bath the day she arrived, she had only ever been allowed to wash herself. So eventually, Elin agreed to his conditions and simply tried to ignore the fact that his eyes were roaming her body whenever she was exposed in front of him. It was something she just couldn't get used to. After all this time, she was used to him parading around naked, even to him stroking himself in her presence. She was used to his daily attempts to seduce her by whispering things in her ear and ever so slightly touching her. But being naked around him just wasn't something she was comfortable with. At the same time, Elin was counting her blessings that nudity was all he had demanded so far. Because even though he let her know every day that claiming her was all he wanted, he had never actually made an attempt to do so. Elin sighed and then straightened her back before walking back next door.

Loki was leaning over the table, most likely studying maps again. He glanced at her when she entered the room and his eyes followed her all the way to the sofa. As always when he saw her naked, his hungry cock pressed against his trousers. But this time it was different. It wasn't just his manhood that was rising but also his anger. His patience was a bit thin today and the fact that she had been teasing him for months now infuriated him.

Elin quickly slipped into her dress and felt a pressure lifted from her shoulders once she was covered again. She reached for the hairbrush on the shelf and began brushing her hair. She didn't dare to look but something told her that Loki's eyes were still fixed on her. Trying to shake the feeling of being watched, she pulled her long hair to the side and parted it into five strands. But before she could start braiding it, Loki's hand slammed down on the table.

„Stop it“, he almost yelled. She let go of her hair and turned around to face him. „Does it bring you pleasure to torment me? Do you do it on purpose?“

Elin had no idea what he was talking about. „Loki, I'm afraid...“

„You will address me properly, girl!“ His tone was cold and it was something that she hadn't heard from him in a while.

„Forgive me, my king“, Elin corrected herself. „I'm afraid I do not understand what you mean. It is not my intention at all to torment you.“

He leaped at her almost like a panther would leap at his prey and shoved her body against the bookshelf. He grabbed his chin with his large hand and forced Elin to look at him. „Is that so? Then why do you do this to me? Why do you refuse to be mine? I want nothing more than feel the warmth of your body, of your tight cunt. I want to use you and fuck you and make you scream my name whenever the waves of pleasure wash over you. But you won't let me. Instead, you tease me and torture me.“

„M-my king, I don't know what you mean. I'm not doing anything to you. I'm only doing what you command me to do.“ Her voice was shaking and her heart was beating through her chest.

„So if i commanded you to drop to your knees and service me right now, you would do it?“

Elin recoiled at the thought of ever taking him into her mouth. So despite being scared to death, she looked him right in the eye. „No, I will not.“

Loki growled and tightened his grip. „Do you know what it feels like to be so consumed by lust and heat that it is all you can think about, little girl?“

She shook her head and desperately tried to think of the right words to calm him. But the sparkle in his eyes told her that it was too late. Both of his hands wandered to the front of her gown and without much effort ripped it apart. Elin cried out and tried to cover herself. But his hands were already back on her, freeing her from the rest of the fabric. Then he picked her up with one arm and carried her towards the bed.

„Please don't, please don't“, Elin whimpered.

A few feet away from the bed, he set her back down. Before she could start to think about what might happen next, she felt something wrap around both her wrists and ankles. Four cuffs seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. The chains hung on invisible hooks and now pulled her arms and legs apart. She tried to fight it but the force was too strong. Tears were streaming down her face and Elin knew that this was about to become the worst moment of her life.

Loki's eyes scanned her body and then he moved right next to her. „Your body is perfection, Elin.“ His deep voice resonated inside her and already sent shivers down her spine. „Everything about you is perfect. Your luscious lips...“ He ran his index finger along her lower lip. „...your elegant neck...“ Loki leaned down to kiss and lick down Elin's neck. She tried to move away from him, but the cuffs completely kept her in place. „...your perky little breasts...“ His mouth closed around one of her nipples and he gently sucked on it before moving on to the other one. Elin already felt the slightly burning sensation between her legs and cursed her body for constantly betraying her like that. After letting go of her breasts, Loki looked into her eyes again. „...your soft skin...“ His hands slid further down along her body. „...your hips...your ass...“ He let his hands wander towards her behind and caressed it slowly. Elin was already shaking. She had no idea what he was about to do to her but she knew that she would have to endure it, no matter what it was. „...and your warm, tight virgin cunt...“ With that, he shoved one hand between her legs.

Elin cried out. Never before had anyone touched her there and even she herself only did it when bathing or washing. And now his cold hand was on the most private, most sacred part of her body and Elin had no way of escaping him. Loki explored her with his fingers and suddenly hissed when he found her already a bit moist. „Well well, my dear. What a lovely little harlot you are. You claim to be innocent throughout and yet here you are, already wet for your king.“ Elin tried to make sense of his words. She generally knew about how man and woman were supposed to lay together. But female arousal was a mystery to her. So she didn't know what to make of her feelings and the wetness she could feel between her legs. She felt embarrassed and exposed and wanted Loki to let go. But his touch also felt so good and wonderful that she never wanted him to stop.

„I will make sure that you are dripping for me, my little whore.“ Loki felt his cock rock hard in his pants and he knew that he had to be careful not to come inside them as if he was a virgin himself. But Elin's pussy was so warm and already so wet. He could only imagine what tasting her and moving inside her would feel like. He growled and kissed her neck and then began to roll her clit with two of his fingers.

„Oh my god“, she whimpered, not knowing what happened to her body.

„That's right“, Loki gasped. „I am your god, your king, your master. Do you see how easy it is for me to command your body?“ As he slowly teased her, he felt more and more of her juices dripping down on his fingers. „Can't you see that you are ready for me? Your body is ready, your mind is ready. You just need to say yes.“ He picked up the speed at which he was rubbing her and enjoyed her little whimpers in response. Elin was lost. Her breathing was heavy and she couldn't stop crying. Everything between her legs was on fire, every stroke of his fingers made it even worse. She bit her own lip to surpress the sounds coming out of her mouth but failed miserably. Her moans and whimpers were music to Loki's ears. „Do you know what this is, my dear? That feeling inside you? It's me. It's the pleasure I am capable of bringing you. It's your orgasm, waiting to be released.“ He quickly slipped one finger inside her tight tunnel and then immediately went back to stimulating her by now throbbing clit. „Is that what you want, little whore? Do you wish to come?“

„I...I don't know“, Elin muttered between moans. She knew she wanted something. She knew that the heat and the pressure inside her were too much to bear. Never before had she experienced something like that. It felt as if her body was about to explode.

„You should come for me“, Loki whispered in her ear. „Come now all over my fingers. And if you ask nicely, I might just use my tongue to tease your little pearl some more.“

„Ohhh“, Elin gasped.

„Say it, little whore. Tell me you want to come. Say it!“, Loki commanded.

„I want to come. Please, let me come“, she almost yelled under her sobs.

„No“, he replied coldly and withdrew his hand from her. A loud cry escaped Elin's lips and she wildly pulled on her restraints. Loki stepped in front of her again and towered over her. „This is what you do to me. Every.“ Slap. „Single.“ Slap. „Day.“ She gasped for air after each of the strikes on her face. Never before had he hit her that hard. „What you feel right now, the frustration, the desperation...that is how I constantly feel about you. Only because you refuse to let me pleasure you.“

„Loki, please...make me come“, Elin sobbed and couldn't believe her own words.

„Only if you give yourself to me. Do you?“ Almost unable to breathe because of her crying, Elin shook her head. How could she give herself to a man who enjoyed hurting her? „Fine“, Loki growled. Just a moment later, Elin stared in Odin's eyes. He looked at her one last time and headed for the door. Right before it opened, he snapped his fingers and the cuffs holding her in place disappeared.

Elin sank to the floor. She waited until she heard the door closing and then allowed her emotions wash over her. All the pain and suffering of the past months, the shame, the embarrassment, the frustration, the confusion, the loneliness...she let go of all of it and cried shamelessly. Still weeping, she crawled towards the sofa and wrapped herself in one of the blanket as best as she could. And then she buried her face in the cushions and tried to calm her shaking body.

 


	5. Take Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Elin unknowlingly triggers Loki, he loses control with her. Trying to mend what he broke, Loki decides to reveal his feelings to her. And sadly, it isn't the only secret Elin learns about...

As always when returning to his chambers, Loki changed back into his own form and then looked around the room to see Elin. After what he had done to her the day before, she had refused to speak to him and he expected to find her rolled up on the sofa, still crying and weeping. Instead she sat at the table, as usual a book in front of her. When she noticed him, she stood up and his gaze fell on the dress she was wearing. He froze and felt his heart almost stop.

Elin innocently smiled at him. „I didn't want to sit around wrapped in a blanket all day. So when I found this, I figured I might use it for now.“

„Take it off“, Loki said without being able to look into her eyes. She was annoyed and insulted by the fact that he apparently thought about indulging in what her body had to offer again. So she simply crossed her arms in front of her chest. „I said take it off!!“, Loki yelled and now directly looked at her.

She straightened her back and then quickly slipped out of the light green and gold gown. She threw it over a chair and then looked at him. „What now? Are you going to tease me again? Are you going to tell me how much you suffer? Do you wish to restrain and strike me again? Because whatever it is, just do it. After what you did to me yesterday, there isn't much of me left to destroy. So take me. Stop pretending to care about my feelings and just take me. We both know your strength will easily overpower mine. You want me to be a whore like the last woman who wore that dress...“ She didn't get to finish her sentence because Loki's hands suddenly closed around her throat. His breathing was rapid. Loki didn't even really realise who he was choking. He just heard her last words over and over in his head and squeezed even harder. Elin panicked and clawed at his hands, trying to get them off of her. Never before had he choked her that hard. This wasn't playful in any way anymore. He was trying to kill her and she was certain he would succeed. Loki knew that he wouldn't let go before he had succeeded. But then he felt it...the cold shiver that would run down his skin before he lost control over his form. He looked at his hands and saw the slight shimmer of blue that was already visible on both of them. Suddenly he realised what he was about to do. He saw the fear in Elin's eyes as she was squirming and fighting for her life. He quickly let go of her and Elin slumped to the ground. Gasping for air and ignoring her shaking legs, she didn't waste any time to get away from him. While Loki was still staring at his own hands, she ran towards the bathroom and locked the door behind her.

With shaking fingers, Loki reached for the dress on the chair and pressed it against his chest. It still smelled a bit like her and brought every fond memory back. He knew that he had let her down tonight. And Elin. His sweet little girl. He had unleashed the monster on her, even though he had promised himself never to do so. He had betrayed her fragile trust in him and was almost certain that she would never speak to him again. And he couldn't even blame her.

After several hours locked away in the bathroom, Elin decided to check whether or not he was still out there. It was so silent in the room that she thought it quite possible that he had left. She took a calming breath and then quietly opened the door. She scanned the room as she entered it slowly and at first thought she was alone indeed. But then she saw him. Loki, the mighty god, sat on the floor. He desperately held on to the dress she had worn earlier and silent tears were streaming down his face. Elin was so taken by surprise by his open display of emotions that she forgot to be scared of him for a moment. All she saw was his pain and his loneliness. He hadn't looked at her yet, so she wasn't even sure if he was aware of her presence in the room. Deep down inside her, she felt the tiniest glimmer of pity for him. But then she remembered what he had just done to her. There was no excuse for it. She gently touched her neck where the bruises from his choking were now not only visible but also painful. No, he didn't deserve her pity. She tiptoed towards her sofa when Loki's voice suddenly stopped her.

„Elin, wait.“ She stilled but didn't dare to look at him. „I...um...“ After another moment of silence, she suddenly felt the sensation of soft fabric on her skin. She looked down and was surprised to see a simple black gown on her body. She noticed that it fit her perfectly. And then his voice was right behind her. „I am so sorry.“ Elin was so surprised that she jumped a little and instinctively turned around to face him. He was still clutching the dress and both his posture and his facial expression screamed defeat. It was something that Elin was not prepared for. „Please believe me when I say that I am sorry for what I did to you. Not just today, but ever since you arrived here. You were only ever kind to me and I repaid you by hurting you over and over and over.“ She couldn't believe that his apologetic words actually sounded so sincere. „I am not asking for your forgiveness, because I don't deserve it. And if you never wished to speak to me again, I would not hold it against you. I just hope with all my heart that you won't ask me to send you away. Because I couldn't deny you anything, even though it would break my heart.“

„Don't act like you are powerless over me“, Elin replied slightly annoyed.

„Oh, but I am, sweet girl.“ He took a step towards her but she backed off. „Can't you see it?! You hold all the power over me. You are in control. Because everything I do, everything I've ever done to hurt you, is because I long for you. I bought you to share my bed, not more. But from the very first moment, you have stripped me of my powers. I don't know how and when it happened, but I care too deeply about you to ever force myself on you. It is true, I am desperate to be with you. I want nothing more than devoting my life to worshipping you in every possible way. I want to hold you, touch you, kiss you, make love to you. I want...“ He attempted to move closer to her again, and this time she allowed him to approach. „I want to take your pain away, my beautiful girl.“ He placed his shaking hand on her cheek and gently caressed it before letting it wander down to her neck. He let his palm hover over her throat and began to heal her bruises. Elin held her breath throughout it all. She was confused and her head was spinning. His words sounded so honest and warm and she desperately wanted to believe him. She had to admit to herself a while ago that she cared about him more than she should. But his constant mood swings, his unpredictable nature made it impossible for her to completely trust him. „You are all I have left“, he said as he pulled his hand away from her. „Nobody but you knows who I am, I can't trust anyone but you.“ He very much wanted to share his darkest secret with her as well, but right in this moment, she didn't look at him with disgust anymore. Once he told her, he knew that she would recoil from him forever. And he was not ready for it. „You are my life, Elin, and you make me feel things I never knew were possible. So I swear I will respect you from now on. I will not touch you or harm you or mistreat you. I will do everything I can to turn your hate for me into love. If you, one day, decide to give yourself to me freely, I will become the luckiest man in all the nine realms. If you don't, I vow to respect it. You don't ever have to fear me again.“

Elin hated him for saying these word and letting her believe that she could actually be more than just his plaything. He had sparked something inside her and deep down, she wanted nothing more than be everything to him. But how could she ever trust him? Loki looked at her with sad eyes and she knew that she was about to lose her train of thought completely. „Who was she?“, Elin asked before she no longer had the courage. Much to her surprise, a shadow wiped the love out of Loki's expression in response.

„My mother“, he replied and the sadness in his voice almost broke her heart. „The dress belonged to my mother.“ Elin now realised what she had done. She had called his mother a whore! „And I couldn't save her. She was murdered by the Dark Elves and I couldn't save her. She was the only person who ever truly loved me.“ Tears formed in his eyes and Elin suddenly realised that she had misjudged him all this time. He didn't crave power, he craved love.

She wasn't ready to completely forgive him yet, and she wasn't ready to tell him that she loved him. Too fresh were the wounds he had inflicted on her. But she wanted to let him know that he was not alone. So she reached out and wiped away the single tear that rolled down his cheek. Loki was surprised by her kind touch and looked at her with big eyes. Elin smiled at him ever so slightly and he could bear it no longer not to be close to her. He gently pulled her into his arms and pressed her body against his. After a brief moment of surprise, she leaned into the embrace and wrapped her arms around him. For the first time in all those months with him, there was nothing demanding in Loki's touch, a feeling entirely new to Elin. She leaned against his chest and could feel his rapid heartbeat. His body was firm and the more she leaned into him, the closer he pulled her against him. Loki enjoyed the warmth of her skin and the scent of her hair. She was so tiny and fragile but now that she was in his arms, he knew that he would always be able to protect her. She was his, no matter what she said. And then he was hit with the realisation that he was indeed no longer alone. Tears immediately formed in his eyes and be buried his face in Elin's neck.

Loki's behaviour was a mystery to her. Never before had he been this affectionate. And now that he was so obviously weeping in her arms, she wondered if this was really the man that had hit and beaten and bound and choked and gagged and teased her for months now. Thinking of everything he had done, she also wondered why she was even willing to forgive him for any of it. But it felt so good to be held by him, that Elin wished he would never let her go. When Loki pulled her even closer against him, it became almost impossible for her to breathe. So she forcefully freed herself from his embrace. The look on his face when she distanced herself from him was positively heartbreaking. She smiled and then dragged him with her towards the sofa where she sat down. „Come here“, she said and Loki immediately snuggled up to her. He placed his head in her lap and wrapped his arms around her waist. Elin smiled. Who was this cuddly man and what had he done with her Loki? Or was that her Loki? The version of him that no one got to see but her? She didn't know. But she was certain that she never wanted this moment to end.

Elin softly ran her fingers through his hair and Loki sighed contently under her touch. It reminded him of how his mother used to stroke his hair to help him fall asleep when he was little. But this was even better. This was her, his beautiful girl. So he closed his eyes and allowed himself to relax in a way he hadn't done in a long time. Elin smiled when he closed his eyes. Everything about this was unexpected, but if she could have this version of him by her side for the rest of her life, she would be fine with it. For the first time, she really took the time to look at him and couldn't help but notice just how handsome he was. His skin was pale and cold, but flawless. His neck was quite long and Elin wondered what it would be like to kiss him there. She marvelled at his large hands. When she remembered what those long fingers of his had made her feel just the day before, she actually had to press her legs together. He had used them to hurt her, yes, but they had also made her feel things she never knew were possible. And while his body was covered in leather, Elin knew that it was absolute perfection. She had secretly spent a lot of time gazing at him when he paraded through the room naked and she almost hated to admit that she sometimes felt a certain level of arousal when looking at him. With a smile on her face, Elin closed her eyes as well.

She was dragged back to reality when Loki screamed out loud. She opened her eyes and looked down at him. But instead of the man she was slowly starting to fall for, there was a monster in her lap. His skin was blue and marks that almost looked like scars covered his face. The creature was still asleep and obviously dreaming. But all the gentle care had vanished from Elin's mind. All she wanted was to get away from that thing. So she pushed and kicked him to the floor, where he landed harshly and woke up.

It took Loki a moment to clear his head after the cruel dream he just had. Once he was actually awake, he immediately felt the cold radiating from his skin. His now red eyes widened. Elin. He shot around to look at her. She sat on the sofa, her knees pulled against her chest. She was shaking and trembling and a look of disgust was on her face. Loki quickly changed back into his Asgardian form and then jumped on his feet.

„Elin, let me explain...“

„No“, she whimpered. „Stay away from me.“

„Elin“, he said again and made a step towards her. She hastily jumped behind the sofa, trying to bring some sort of barrier between them. Loki's heart sank. She knew what he was now and it was most likely that she would never trust him again.

„What are you?“, Elin asked with tears in her eyes.

„My father is King Laufey of Jötunheim. I am a Frost Giant.“

Elin shivered. „So how did you become this? How did you become Loki? What did you do to Odin to persuade him to bring you here?“

Loki raised his hands in defeat. „I didn't do anything. Odin fought the Jötunns many centuries ago. After his victory over King Laufey, he found me and took me with him to Asgard. I was only ever raised as his son. I believed Thor to be my brother. I believed it. It wasn't until after the Jötunn attack on Asgard a few years ago that I found out who I truly was.“

„You're a monster“, Elin spat out and her words felt like a million daggers to Loki's heart.

„Please, you don't need to fear me. I am not like the Jötunns, I do not possess their desire to kill.“

„Really? Because from what I once heard about you, you have brought suffering to more than enough people.“ Loki shamefully looked to the floor because she was of course right. „So what now? Are you going to kill me now that I know your secret?“

„No! Elin, please! I would never harm you, let alone kill you. I promised you to never hurt you again and I stand by that. You have my word.“ He tried to hide that fact that his voice was shaking, but failed miserably.

„Why would I trust you? Why would I believe you?“

„Because you have awakened something in me that had been dead for years“, Loki replied with an ever so slight smile on his face.

„The monster?“, Elin asked coldly.

„Love“, Loki replied and Elin had to admit that his sincerity was completely disarming. „For many years now, all I've known is hate. I hate my father because he took me from Jötunheim so many years ago. I hate my mother because she didn't tell me who or rather what I was. I hate my brother for being the perfect heir to the throne and for having my father's trust. I hate the Jötunns for being the cruel monsters that they are. I hate myself for everything I have done and every crime I have commited. I hate those who have pushed me to become something I am not. I even hate being king because I can't be it as myself. I, Loki, want to be king. Having to pose as my father to receive love and respect is tiring at the least. My life is full of hate. At least it has been until I met you. I don't just desire your body, Elin. I desire you. Your smile, your bravery, your kindness... I love you. I didn't know I could, but I do. You make me a better man.“

„But you are not a man“, she replied under tears.

„Elin...“

„Do you know how my brother died?“ Loki was quite surprised by her question. „He served in Odin's guard and was sworn to protect the most valuable items of the realm. He died the day of the attempted Jötunn invasion.“ Now he knew where her story would lead and he didn't like it at all. „He was murdered by them. The Frost Giants murdered him in cold blood and took the one person in this world that I truly loved. So I hate them. All of them.“ Loki was certain what her next words would be. „And I hate you.“

Loki gasped and suddenly felt like he couldn't breathe anymore. It was like his heart was shattered into a million pieces. He knew he didn't have any more fight or argument in him. So he his form and stormed out of the room.

 


	6. Losing Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being gone for far too long, Loki finally returns to Elin who is more confused and lost than ever.

Trying to ignore her grawling stomach, Elin paced through the room. She had to sort her thoughts and she had to make a decision. Loki was gone for two weeks now and she had no idea if or when he would be back. She hadn't eaten in this entire time. And even though she had always kept herself hydrated, she started to feel her body weakening. And she was confused. So very confused.

After Loki left, Elin felt almost relieved that he was gone and couldn't hurt her, at least for the time being. And it remained that way throughout the first few days. For the very first time in months, Elin wasn't afraid. Loki was gone, and even though she was still locked in this room, unsure if she would ever leave here again, she felt almost free. The fact that she was locked inside the king's chambers was always on her mind and it constantly weighed on her. But she had grown so used to Loki's teases and the physical violence, that she hadn't even noticed how much it was already part of her day. An unpleasant part. Now that she experienced life without it, she felt something that could almost be described as happiness. But at night, when the time came where he would usually return from his kingly duties, Elin felt alone. It was a loneliness that crawled under her skin and made every cell of her body ache. Whether it was actually for him or just for some sort of company she didn't know. But after two weeks of total isolation, she missed having someone to talk to. And in a way, she did miss him. She missed his sassy laugh and the sparkle in his eyes. She missed the occasions at which he would read to her without Elin even having to ask. She even missed the cool touch of his hands on her body. The gentle touches, the touches that caressed her. She missed knowing that his eyes were fixed on her whenever she would cross the room naked. She had done it many times since Loki was gone and not wearing clothes had become rather comfortable for her. But without him, it just wasn't the same. It made Elin realise that he was right when he spoke of her power over him. She had seen him aroused, clasping his enormous manhood in his hands. She had seen what simply looking at her did to him. All she had to do to drive him mad was let him see all of her. Elin knew that she did have a certain power over him for quite some time. And now that it was gone, she missed it. Because power felt good, even more so because he was a god.

Elin looked around the room and sighed. How did this happen? How did she develop feelings for a man who had hurt her more times than she could count? She wished she could go back to the hours before she found who or rather what he truly was. She wanted that man. The man who wasn't abusive. The man who wasn't scared to be vulnerable in front of her. The man who confessed to love her. But he wasn't a man. He was...something else. Elin closed her eyes and let her thoughts drift back to the night he left. She saw his blue skin before her inner eye and a cold shiver ran down her spine. He was a monster. And yet she couldn't hate him. She might have told him that she did, but Elin knew that it wasn't the truth. She scared of him, no doubt. But she didn't hate him. She remembered the defeated look on his face and realised that she even felt sorry for him to a certain extent, even though she didn't really know why. She opened her eyes again and looked towards the door. Would he ever come back? And what would he do to her if he did?

A big yawn reminded her that it was the middle of the night and that she should get some sleep. Elin glanced over at her sofa and then at the bed. He had never asked her to share it with him. It was his territory and his alone. Until now, Elin decided. With a little mischievous smile on her face, she slipped out of her gown and then crawled between the sheets. They were even softer than she had always imagined and felt as cool as his skin. She buried her face in the pillows and inhaled deeply. They smelled like him, like leather, musk and citrus. And like ice. In that moment, Elin realised that he always smelled as if he just came out of a winter storm. She couldn't believe that it had never dawned on her earlier. But maybe, just maybe, she should have known all along that there was more to him than met the eye. She stretched out on the sheets and allowed his scent to cloud her senses. After laying there for a while, she noticed that her pulse was quickening. She suddenly felt hot, but tried to ignore it. But the more she emerged herself in his scent and thoughts of him, the more she felt a burning desire inside herself. Without even thinking about it, Elin let her hands glide down her naked body until they reached her most private parts. She shivered in anticipation. She used both hands to part her fold and was almost shocked when she felt the moisture between her legs. Elin knew that it was all because of him, because she wanted him. In this moment, she wanted nothing more than for Loki to touch her and stroke her again. She wanted to feel everything he had made her feel again and she never wanted him to stop. But he wasn't here. So she knew that she had to find her own way of releasing the pleasure inside her.

Softly and gently, Elin began to rub her little bundle of nerves, using her own wetness as a lubricant. Little gasps and moans escaped her lips because it felt so good. She closed her eyes again and thought of Loki's heavy breathing in her ear. As if her hand was acting on its own accord, the speed of her fingers increased. She felt as if her entire body was on fire and god, it felt good. The last time she had felt such pleasure, Elin was torn between arousal and guilt. This time, guilt was far from her mind. All she wanted was to feel as good as Loki had made her feel. So she kept working her fingers on her clit, bringing herself closer and closer to the edge with each stroke. Her moans were loud and echoed through the room, but Elin didn't hear them. She was entirely focussed on remembering all the filthy things that the god of mischief had ever whispered in her ear and it was enough to make her lose her mind. „I want to come. Please, let me come“, she cried out, just like she had when Loki pleasured her. Just seconds later, the truth of him not being here worked its way back into her thoughts. His mouth was nowhere near his ear and his hands were nowhere close to where she wanted them. Immediately, the wave rushing through her body died down. She withdrew her hands from herself and let out a little desperate sob. There was all this desire and wanton need inside her, but she didn't know what to do with it. Because he had never showed her. But she needed him to show her. For the first time ever, Elin's feelings towards Loki were absolutely and completely primal. She wished he was with her in this very moment, so that she could take his clothes off and drag his naked body on top of hers. With that image on her mind, she hugged the sheets in which he had slept, inhaled his scent once more and then drifted off into dreams filled with lust and domination by the man she tried to loathe.

When Elin woke later that night, she had no idea how much time had passed. With her eyes still closed, she stretched on the bed and inhaled Loki's scent once more. Her body immediately responded by sending a throbbing between her legs. She pressed them together and in that moment noticed the soft blanket that was covering her body. Suddenly she was wide awake and sat up in bed. And there he was, sitting in an armchair by her bedside. Loki was back. Elin looked at him and didn't know what to say. Every single feeling she had ever had for him was currently involved in a raging war inside her, leaving her positively helpless. The mixture of love, desire, fear, curiosity, doubt, hate, and relief even caused her to tear up a little. Loki leaned a bit forward and looked directly into her eyes. She tried to withstand the wish to look away, focussing on attempting to read his expression instead. But she failed miserable. Eventually, the intensity with which he looked at her became to much for Elin and she glanced away. Her eyes fell on the large table that was filled with the most delicious foods. Only now did she notice the smell of freshly cooked food in the air, and suddenly Loki was not of interest anymore.

She jumped out of bed and practically ran over to the table, digging into everything the dozens of plates had to offer. After two weeks without food, this was like heaven for her. She didn't even care about etiquette and trying to eat like a lady, shoving food into her mouth with her hands instead. Loki chuckled quietly before breaking the silence. „My dear, I must ask you to put on your garments“, he said in a soft tone.

Elin, still feeling the rush of her lustful dreams earlier, gave him a sassy smile. „I thought you liked me this way...“

He got up to grab her dress from to floor and held it out to her. „I do like you this way, even though it shocks me to see how much weight you lost while I was gone. My feelings for you have not changed, Elin. But unless you allow me to bed you and bury myself in you right in this moment, I must ask you to cover yourself.“

She looked at him and saw how his hand was on his crotch, most likely trying to surpress an erection. For a brief moment, Elin thought about giving him what he wanted. She was almost ready to spread her legs and invite him to ravish her in any way he desired. But as she looked at him, the image of him in his Jötunn form appeared before her inner eye, killing every submissive thought in her head. So she got up and quickly slipped into her gown, then sat down again and continued her feast.

„Slow down“, Loki said as he approached the table. „Don't overfeed yourself. Your body isn't used to food anymore after having to go two weeks without it.“

„And whose fault is that?“, Elin asked quite annoyed. „You left me here, locked in, without even caring whether I would starve to death or not. Did you even think about me once while you were gone?“

„Elin, that's enough“, Loki tried to interrupt her. Simply the thought of her being dead robbed him of the ability to breathe freely.

„Did it bring you joy to think about me dying? You might have said you love me, but who knows what Frost Giants do to those they love, hm? So tell me, how often did you smile while thinking about my dead body?“

„I didn't even think you'd be here“, he yelled.

It took Elin a few moments to realise what he had said. „W-where else would I be? I am your prisoner, remember?“

Loki sighed and let himself fall on one of the chairs. „I lifted all spells before I left. I was certain that you would never want to stay with me after finding out what I truly am. And your words were quite clear. So I decided to leave and give you room to...well, you don't really have things that require packing but...I wanted to give you a chance to get out of here. I was so sure you would be gone when I returned. You can imagine my surprise when I found you soundly asleep in my bed.“

Elin didn't really hear most of his words over the anger rising inside her. „Are you saying that I was free to leave this room the entire time?“ Loki nodded. „Why didn't you let me know?“

„I...don't know“, he replied, absently nibbling on some grapes. „Why didn't you find out? Are you telling me that you didn't try to escape once during those weeks?“

„No...“, she replied, and actually couldn't believe that the thought of trying it had never crossed her mind.

„Why not?“

It took Elin a moment to realise the answer to his question. „I had nowhere else to go...“

Her sadness warmed Loki's heart and he was once again reminded of how much he actually cared for her. „What about your father? You always could have gone back to him...“

She let out a bitter laugh. „You mean the man who cared more about money than his own daughter and therefore sold her to the highest bidder? I don't ever want to return to him. He gave up his right to be my father when he sold me like a piece of meat. Besides, if I returned to him, he would believe that you sent me away, that I had become a disgrace to his family. And I know what he does to those who bring shame to his name...“

Loki could tell that she was surpressing some kind of dark memory, but didn't want to intrude further. „So...“, he sighed, „...you'd rather stay with me instead?“ Elin looked at him for quite a while and then nodded. „But you fear me“, he stated rather than asked. Elin nodded again. „Come here“, Loki commanded her softly. She hesitated for a moment but then got up to walk towards him. He gently pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms around Elin's waist. While part of her enjoyed his touch, Elin was also trembling like a leaf. „I wish I could tell you that I am not the monster you think I am. But I can't do that. I am a monster. I am what I despise.“ Elin notived the sadness in his voice. „I am not a good man. I have harmed many and if I could just do as I wish, I would harm many more, simply because they deserve it. But you, my dear, have nothing to fear from me. Not now and not ever. I have said it before and I will again...I have no interest in hurting you. You are my guest and I will do everything in my power to protect you. I am a monster, but not one you have to fear.“

„But you still want me“, Elin said quietly.

Loki sighed. „More than you know. But if I am not mistaken, you want me just as much.“ She looked at him with big eyes, ready to protest. „I know that you have been touching yourself.“

„I have not!“, she replied and tried to get up. But Loki's arms held her in place.

„Don't lie to me“, he commanded. „You were naked in my bed. And I can smell your juices on your fingers. You touched yourself while thinking of me, am I right?“

Elin blushed and wanted nothing more than to vanish on the spot. She felt bad enough about lusting after him, despite all he was. That he knew about it was more than just embarrassing for her. „I don't want to want you. But I can't help it.“

Loki did his best to hide a smile. „Your body craves pleasure, there is nothing wrong with that. And I am honoured, that you choose to think of me in that situation.“ Elin blushed some more. „Tell me, did you come?“

Once again, she wished to disappear instead of having to answer his question. But he looked at her intensely, so Elin knew she had to tell him. „I don't know how“, she said. „I don't know about these things. So I don't even really know what you mean. All I know is that my body wants more than what I have experienced so far. There is this burning heat inside me but I can't do anything about it.“ Elin took a deep breath, almost afraid of what she was about to say. „Not without you.“

Completely taken by surprise by her words, Loki simply looked at her and wondered if he should follow his impulses. „Do you trust me?“, he asked softly.

„I...don't know“, Elin replied, her body once again trembling.

Loki leaned forward and planted a gentle kiss on her neck. „Trust me and I will show you what your body needs“, he then whispered in her ear. Without awaiting another reply, he picked her up and carried her towards the bed.

Elin's head was spinning. She wanted to protest and tell him to stop. But all she could think about were his hands on her body. She remembered how good it had felt to be touched by him. Simply thinking about it sent a tingling between her legs. So she remained silent.

After putting her down on the bed, Loki swiftly peeled her out of her dress. The sight of her naked body was enough to awaken his manhood, but he knew he had to ignore it. This was about her, about her pleasure. A little bit scared of what was about to happen, Elin tried to crawl away from him. But in one quick move, Loki grabbed one of her ankles to keep her in place. He got on the bed as well and parted her legs, only to settle down between them. Elin felt exposed and embarrassed. She knew that he could see all of her and it almost shocked her that he wasn't disgusted in any way. He acted like this was the most normal thing in the world and Elin didn't know what to make of it.

He reached out and parted her fold with his thumbs. She moaned involuntarily, only motivating him more. „Look at me“, Loki said. „I want you to relax. And I want you to give into everything your body is commanding you to do.“ Elin nodded, even though she didn't really know what he was talking about. And then he lowered his head and pressed a kiss on her little bundle of nerves.

The touch of his lips immediately sent Elin's body into overdrive. Loki let his tongue dance over her clit and enjoyed her little whimpers. For the first time, she didn't try to fight his attempts to bring her pleasure, on the contrary. When he ever so slightly pushed his tongue inside her, she spread her legs even further. There was no doubt that she wanted this. Elin knew that as well. The voice in the back of her head telling her that all of this was wrong was now silent. And even if it hadn't been, she would have ignored it. His tongue felt so good! It was flying over her clit and every touch increased the heat inside her. Her moans grew louder and Elin pressed her hands against her mouth to surpress them. Loki reacted with a disapproving growl before withdrawing from her. „Don't do that. I want to hear you, little girl. Every moan, every whimper, every scream. So let me hear you.“ She hesitated to give him what he wanted, mainly because her own sounds of arousal almost felt embarrassing to her. „If you don't moan for me, I won't continue“, he teased her. Elin hated him in this moment, hated that he absused her desperate position like that. With she took her hands off her mouth and just a second later, Loki's lips were back on her. He sucked and licked and kissed her clit, savouring the taste of her. He loved seeing how overwhelmed she was by all of it. She was squirming and wiggling around and Loki knew that she was just moments away from coming. To Elin, it felt like her insides were about to explode. She didn't know what was happening but she was very aware that she was no longer in charge of her own body.

„Don't stop, don't stop“, she half begged, half whimpered. Everything he had once done to her was forgotten. Elin could only focus on how he caressed her now. She had nothing to compare this with, but she knew that nothing had ever felt that good in her life. And then she was hit by her climax. Out of nowhere, her entire body began to shake and tremble, most of all her legs. It felt like every bit of pressure and tension she had ever experienced was released in every cell of her body. It all happened so quickly and was so intense that she didn't even really have time to moan.

Eventually, her body relaxed and Elin sank down on the mattress. Her limbs felt like they were made out of wax and she could've sworn that her body was floating through air. Never before had she felt like this. Loki's tongue was still on her, lapping up her juices. Then he brushed a last kiss on her clit before crawling next to her. After quite some time, she opened her eyes and looked at him. „What was that?“, she asked still out of breath.

„That, my dear, was an orgasm“, he replied with a smile on his face.

„I like orgasms“, Elin replied and closed her eyes again. Loki couldn't help but laugh. He knew that she was very likely to fall asleep any moment. As a matter of fact, he couldn't wait until she was sleeping so that he could take care of his own arousal. But right now, she looked to peaceful and beautiful that he couldn't take his eyes off her. Her body was completely melted against the sheets, her cheeks were flushed and a slight smile was on her lips. Making sure she wouldn't get cold, Loki pulled the blanket over her and then pressed a kiss on her forehead. Almost ready to turn away from her to take care of his boner in his pants, Loki was caught by surprise when Elin suddenly crawled into his arms and settled against his chest. Her eyes were closed and she was most likely already half asleep, but her reaction still baffled him. And deep inside him, it sparked the hope that there would one day come a time where she might no longer fear him.

 


	7. Rulebreaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still confused by her own feelings, and insulted by one of Loki's comments, Elin decides to disobey him and makes a decision that turns into a terrible mistake.

His long black hair that glistened in the morning sun, his pale skin, his sharp jawline... Elin looked down at Loki and once again marvelled at his beauty. She sat next to him on the bed and fought the rising urge to crawl into his arms. It had been more than two weeks ago since Loki had returned. More than two weeks since he had given her more pleasure than she ever thought possible. And she remembered how safe she had felt falling asleep in his arms afterwards. Elin also remembered her disappointment when she woke up the next morning on her sofa, with Loki already gone for the day. Ever since then, there hadn't been a single occasion where he had tried to touch her and Elin was now at a point where she was almost desperate for it. He acted quite like a gentleman around her now, never touched or teased her. He didn't even walk around naked anymore, much to her dismay. All she had left now were the nights in which his screaming would wake her up. Just like the night she found out about him being of Jötunn origin, Loki seemed to be haunted by nightmares of the worst kind. He would scream and toss around in bed, quite often he even talked in his sleep. He begged. He begged for his life. Elin didn't have the heart to ask him about it, but she was quite certain that it all had to do with something that he experienced in the past. She wanted to help him but she knew him well enough by now to know that he didn't like being vulnerable in front of anyone. So Elin kept her desire to help him work through the apparent suffering to herself. Instead, whenever his screams would wake her, she would climb into bed with him and stroke his hair until he calmed down. And then she would sit with him, watch him and make sure the bad dreams wouldn't return. She spent hours just looking at him and wondering what exactly she felt for him. Usually, with the first light of day, she would return to her own bedding and act like nothing happened when Loki woke up about an hour later. But today she just couldn't tear herself away from him. Why didn't he touch her anymore? Didn't he want her anymore? Was he tired of her? Or was this a punishment for still refusing to sleep with him? Elin didn't know. But she missed the intimate moments with him. She missed his voice in her ear and the little butterflies she would feel in her stomach whenever he talked about burying himself inside her. And all of it, once again, contributed to Elin's confusion over this man.

Suddenly, Loki's movements broke her out of her thoughts. It was already bright daylight now and Elin was sure that he would wake any second. So she rushed to her sofa and quickly wrapped herself in the blanket. Only a few minutes later, he got up and headed to the bathroom. When he emerged about half an hour later, Elin was already sitting at the table, waiting for him.

Loki greeted her with a smile. „Good morning.“

„Good morning.“

„I am afraid I have to rush out quite soon. You probably shouldn't wait up for me tonight, since I will most likely return very late. There will be a banquet at the palace tonight and the Allfather's presence is naturally requested. And you know how these things are...when there's music and wine and women, we all tend to forget the time.“

The mention of women sparked a surprising jealousy in Elin but she made sure to keep smiling. „Can't I come too?“

„What?“ Loki looked at her with big eyes.

„I have been locked in this room for months, haven't spoken to anyone but you since I arrived. I just want to engage with other people again. And maybe a banquet would be a good occasion for that...“

„Elin...“ Loki sat down next to her. „How am I supposed to protect you in a room full of people?“

„Do you have reason to believe that I would need protection? Surely an event of which you are the host will be safe.“

„Generally, yes. But it won't be a safe place for a woman, especially not one who is so inexperienced with men as you are.“ Elin hated when he made her feel inferior. „A man who is drunk is not entirely in control of his senses. So a beautiful woman such as you might just be enough to make anyone lose their temper.“ She wondered if all men were truly animals like Loki wanted her to believe. „So no, you will not join me tonight.“

Elin sighed. „Then take me outside some other time. Show me the palace, let me walk in the gardens. Please, Loki. Just a few hours, that's all I'm asking for.“

He looked at her for a while and then shook his head. „I can't ever publically have you by my side.“ Elin wanted to interrupt him, but he just continued. „It's not that I don't want to, but if I did, I would damage my mother's memory forever.“ Elin was confused and couldn't follow his way of thinking. „In here, when I am with you, I get to be the god of mischief. I get to be myself. But not outside this room. For everyone else, I am Odin, the Allfather. So if I took you with me, if I allowed others to see you as the woman by my side, everyone would have reason to believe that Odin moved on and forgot all about his wife. My mother! And I will not let that happen, not while I still breathe. She was the most wonderful woman to ever live and I will not let anyone believe that she could be replaced by a common whore.“

„A common whore?“ Elin jumped up from her seat. „Is that what I am to you? After all this time, do you really not think better of me?“

Loki only realised in that moment what he had said and he regretted it immediately. „Elin, that is not what I meant!“

„But you said it. And who knows, maybe you are right. Maybe I am even less than a whore, since I don't even spread my legs for you. I am a burden to you, aren't I? A tease. That's what you always told me I was.“

„And I was wrong!“ Loki got up and walked towards her. „I still desire you, yes. And even now it takes quite a bit of strength to not simply take off your dress and kiss every inch of your perfect body. I want you, probably more than I ever have before. But you are not a whore, which is why I cannot and will not command you to share my bed. You are my guest.“ He placed his hand on her cheek and Elin almost let out a sigh of gratitude for his touch. „I could use a million words to describe how I feel about you, and even that would probably never be enough. But how could I ever explain that to anyone else without insulting my mother's memory or revealing who I truly am?!“ Elin had to admit that there was a certain logic to that. „Believe me, I want you by my side more than you know. But it just can't happen. I am sorry.“ Elin broke eye contact with him and looked to the floor. „Hey...“ Loki lifted up her chin to force her to look at him again. „Do you trust me when I say that I do not think of you as a whore?“ Elin hesitated for a moment, debating with herself whether she did trust him or not. But then she nodded. „Good.“ Loki placed a soft kiss on her forehead that sent wonderful shivers down her spine. „I have to go now. Don't wait up.“ Just a second later, his form changed into that of Odin and he headed out the door.

Later that night, Elin paced through the room and tried to ignore the sounds of music, laughter and mingled voices that echoed through the air. She left out and terribly alone. Of course she understood Loki's position. But did he even make an effort to understand hers? He talked of love and about caring for her, but what would he do in the future? Was it her fate to stay within the walls of his chambers for all eternity because he couldn't bring himself to defend her publically? Elin knew that she would never put up with that, not even for him. She went out on the balcony and could see people walking through the gardens. The loneliness inside her grew bigger and bigger and then she made a decision.

She went to the bathroom to quickly check herself in the mirror and then rushed to the door. Slightly sceptical whether Loki had told her the truth about having lifted the spells, she slowly tried to pull open the door and was pleasantly surprised when she succeeded. Elin was nervous as she stepped outside, but enjoyed the sense of adventure within her. She made her way down the hallway and then down the stairs. As she got closer to the Great Hall, there were more and more people who were laughing and drinking and chatting. Much to her relief, nobody really took notice of her. A few people gave her a scanning look, but Elin simply smiled and moved on. She didn't exactly know what she was looking for, although she deep down hoped to find Loki.

Elin turned right to head into the gardens. Once outside, she closed her eyes and enjoyed the wind on her skin and simply the feeling of being able to breathe freely. And then she simply wandered along the hedges. She admired the lush green, the beautiful flowers and all the impressive statues. In all her admiration, Elin didn't even realise that she suddenly found herself in a hidden and rather dark corner of the royal gardens.

„Well well, what do we have here?“, she suddenly heard a male voice behind her.

She turned around to see the tall and hunky soldier who looked at her with a feral glim in his eyes. Elin immediately knew that she was in trouble. Running was not an option, since the man was between her and the other parts of the garden. So she tried to smile and be polite. „Good evening.“

„It is about to turn into one“, the man replied and slowly began to strut towards her.

Elin began to slightly panic and backed off from him. But suddenly, she bumped into something and just a moment later, two strong arms wrapped around her torso from behind. Instinctively, she tried to fight them, but when she looked up and saw another soldier behind her, she knew that all resistance was useless. Loki's words from this morning ran through her head and cursed herself for not believing him. „Please, let me go“, she whispered.

The man behind her laughed, while the one in front of her shook his head. „Not until we've had some fun with you“, he said. He reached out and ripped open her dress, exposing Elin to eyes she definitely didn't want on her naked body. She cried out, tears already streaming down her face. She kicked her legs, trying to defend herself in any way, even though she knew that none of it would save her. „Be quiet, whore!“, the soldier in front of her growled. He lifted his arm and before Elin could scream Loki's name, his large hand struck down on her face and everything around her went black.

 


	8. All Of Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being rescued by Loki, Elin finally admits her feelings to him. And once she does, she even allows him to take their relationship once step further...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, lovelies... Loki and Elin finally do what they've been wanting to do for ages. Smut ahead! So make sure to keep yourselves hydrated. ;-)

Loki kicked the door shut behind him with his foot and headed straight for the bed where he gently put down Elin's limb body. He wanted to be angry with her for leaving the safety of his chambers, but his worry for her was too big to allow any other feeling much room. Those pigs had touched his girl! He knew what they would have done to her if he hadn't interfered in the last moment.

He peeled Elin out of he ripped dress as carefully as possible and threw it aside. He examined her body with his eyes, checking for any kind of injury apart from the bruise on her cheek. Loki sighed with relief when he found his beautiful girl otherwise unharmed. He pulled the blanket over her and went next door to fetch a cool wash cloth. As he slowly tried to cool her heated cheek, Elin opened her eyes.

Elin felt as if her head was about to explode and it made it almost impossible to sort the thoughts in her head. She remembered what had happened and immediately felt the panic inside her again. Then she saw Loki and the worried look on his face and couldn't help but break out into tears. She threw herself against Loki's chest, who was so surprised by her reaction, that he didn't even know how to react.

Elin read his lack of reaction as anger with her. „I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry“, she whispered under her cries. „I...I didn't...I“

„Shhhh“, Loki tried to calm her and finally wrapped his arms around her. He held her close as she weeped against his chest. „You have nothing to be sorry for.“

„I should have listened to you. You warned me this would happen, but I thought I knew better. I wanted it to be you, but now they took it from me. I am so sorry.“ She buried her face in him again.

It took Loki a moment to understand what she meant and once he did, he couldn't help but laugh. „My sweet girl...“ He plucked her away from his body and forced her to lie down again. „They didn't take anything from you.“

Elin looked at him with big eyes. „They didn't?“

„No“, Loki replied softly. „Luckily I found you before that pig could even drop his pants. So you are unharmed.“ She sighed with relief. „Now tell me, my love, where does it hurt?“

„My head“, Elin replied quietly. Loki just nodded and then gently placed his hand on her cheek. Just a moment later, she felt the relief as he healed her until the pain was gone. Then he wiped away her tears and kissed her forehead. „May I sleep here tonight?“, Elin asked.

Without saying a word, Loki made himself comfortable next to her. She immediately crawled into his arms, her head resting on his chest. He ran his fingers through her long hair and Elin felt her body relax more and more. Despite the horrifying situation earlier, she was again where she wanted to be. He had saved her. And now she was safe in his arms and her heart was overflowing with love for him, no matter how hard she tried to fight it.

Loki was glad to hold his girl in his arms, but he more and more felt the anger rise inside him. He knew that once she was asleep, he would make sure those two soldiers would never harm anyone ever again.

When he climbed back into bed later that night, now completely naked himself, he tried to be as quiet as possible in order not to wake Elin. Because of that, he was even more startled when she suddenly sat up next to him. They looked into each other's eyes for what felt like an eternity. And then Elin nodded.

„You killed them, didn't you?“, she asked. Loki was so surprised that he didn't know what so reply. „You waited until you thought I was asleep, you grabbed your weapons and when you came back, you had to wash their blood off your hands. Am I wrong?“ Once again stunned by her wit, Loki simply nodded. Because of course she was right about it all. Elin sighed and tried to fight the feeling of gratitude deep inside her. „Why did you do it?“

„Does that need an explanation? They hurt you! They laid their hands on you!“

„Is it really that easy for you to kill?“, she asked, almost afraid of his answer.

Loki sighed. „It is when I have to protect those I love.“

„So every man you ever slaughtered was a threat to someone you loved? Really?“

„Of course not“, he replied and almost rolled his eyes. „I fought in wars. Nobody cares about why you kill when you fight in a war. It's simply not important, as long as you kill your enemies.“

„But it should be important!“, Elin protested. „You also started wars, so I can't help but wonder if it's not only easy for you to kill, but if you maybe even enjoy it.“ Loki's silence was enough of an answer for her. „Why? Is it because your fellow Frost Giants do nothing else but kill? Is that the reason?“

„Why do you ask such a thing?“, Loki asked, more than just slightly annoyed.

„Because I need to know“, she replied, begging for an answer. „Because I need answers to all the questions in my head. I love you. I am in love with you.“ Her words almost caused Loki's heart to explode. „Simply the thought of your hands on my body is enough to set every inch of me on fire. I love you and I want you. So much it shocks me. And I meant what I said earlier...I want it to be you. I want to give myself to you, because I can only imagine what you can make me feel. You showed me what pleasure feels like and now I want more. But at the same time, I look at your hands and wonder how many lives they have ended. I wonder just how much hate there is inside you and what will happen if it ever breaks free. I love you more than I ever thought possible, but...“

Without letting her finish her sentence, Loki flipped Elin on her back and positioned himself on top of her. Elin gasped in surprise, but what shocked her even more was the fact that her legs practically opened on their own accord for him. She felt trapped under the weight of his body, but it felt good. So good! Loki deeply looked into her eyes.

„Do you mean it? Do you really want to give yourself to me?“, he asked with anticipation. Elin simply nodded, too afraid that the wrong words might come out of your mouth if she spoke. Loki felt his body reacting to the prospect of finally claiming her body after all these months. If he knew he wouldn't hurt her with it, he would have slammed into her right away to satisfy his need to feel the inside of her velvel walls. But he knew he couldn't do that. He knew that she had to be ready in every way. „Are you absolutely sure?“, he asked further.

Elin didn't hesitate for a second and pulled away the layer of blanket between their bodies. Then she wrapped her arms around his hips and drew him closer towards her. His cool, naked skin was on hers and Elin knew that there was no way back. She wanted him. „Take me“, she said already almost out of breath. „Take all of me, before anybody else can. Make me yours. Please.“

Finally the words he'd been dying to hear! He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss on Elin's lips. She wasn't prepared for it, but immediately moaned against him. His lips were so warm and soft and their touch sent a million butterflies through her body. Elin couldn't help but lean into the kiss that became more and more demanding from Loki's side. His tongue began to play with hers and they deeply kissed one another until they were almost out of breath. When Loki broke the kiss, he looked at her once again and then brought his mouth next to her ear. „After tonight, no one will ever touch you again. No one else will ever make you scream the way I am about to.“

„Yes, please“, Elin whimpered. All the questions in her head had vanished. She knew that there was time for them later. „Please touch me. Please!“

Loki chuckled at how wanton she appeared all of a sudden. He let his hands glide to her breasts and brushed his thumbs over her nipples. Elin arched her back, offering her little pink perks to him. It was an invitation that Loki gladly accepted. He closed his lips around one of them and let his tongue dance over it. Then he moved on to the other one where every flick of his tongue caused Elin to moan and whimper even louder. To her, it felt like her body was on fire and the throbbing between her legs made it impossible to think. „Take me. Please“, she once again begged.

He wanted nothing more than take her wishes as his comman. His cock was already rock hard and more than ready to be inside her. But he knew that he had to prepare her. She was a virgin and he was anything but small. „All in good time, my dear. I have to admit, I love seeing how ready your mind is for me. But I need to get your body ready as well.“ He kissed his way up her neck so that his mouth was next to her ear again. „I need to get your cunt nice and wet for my cock.“ Elin knew that there was already a minor flood between her legs, so she took his hand and guided it between her legs. Loki hissed when he felt her moisture. „Look at that! Oh, what a good girl you are, so wet for me already. Do you know what happens to good girls, my dear?“ She shook her head. „They get rewarded“, he growled and places two fingers on her clit and began to rub her immediately. Elin closed her eyes and enjoyed the wonderful sensation. His fingers were relentless and each stroke brought her closer and closer to what she craved so desperately. And then she felt it. Her body began to tense and she knew that she would be pushed over the edge any moment. Loki, of course, noticed it as well. „Do it, sweet girl. Come for me. Go on, do it!“ His words were her undoing and she almost screamed as she gave into her orgasm. He held her and pressed little soft kisses on her neck until her body was calm again. Then Loki spread her legs even further and kneeled between them. He took his penis into his hand and nudged her still overly sensitive clit with it. Elin shivered because the feeling of his cock against her was so unknown, but at the same time so good. He positioned his tip at her entrance and then leaned forward and put his weight on top of her again. He kissed her softly and then looked right into her eyes. „Are you ready, my love?“

Elin suddenly noticed that her whole body was slightly trembling and now she wondered if she truly was. „Will it hurt?“

Loki sighed. „I wish I could tell you that it won't, but I won't lie to you. It will hurt. But only for a moment. Once that passes, I promise I will bring you more pleasure than you can ever imagine.“

„But I'm scared“, she replied quietly.

„We don't have to do this...“

„Just do it. I want to be yours.“ She kissed him deeply and pulled him even closer towards her.

Loki knew that even though she were to ask him to stop, he probably couldn't. He felt the heat radiating from her pussy and it was enough to make him lose his senses. For months he had been waiting for this moment. Now that it arrived, that she gave herself to him freely, that she almost begged him to take her, it was better than anything he had ever imagined. Never breaking the kiss, Loki slowly began to push himself inside her. Elin's body immediately stilled and she pulled away from him. Loki was panting. Her tunnel was even tighter than he thought it would be. He could already see the tears starting for form in her eyes. He knew that if he did this slowly and carefully, it would only prolong her pain. So he kisses her once more and then simply thrust his hips forward to bury his length inside her.

Elin screamed when he tore through her hymen. Her nails dug into the flesh of his back and she buried her head in his neck. It hurt so much that she almost couldn't breathe. How she was supposed to feel any kind of pleasure over this was a mystery to her. She looked at Loki again and the soft expression on his face almost broke her heart. She loved him, that much she knew. So maybe she just had to endure the pain for him.

Loki could tell that his beautiful girl was in pain and he almost cursed the fact that he we so well-endowed, although he actually loved the fact that women in all the nine realms went crazy over the size of his cock. He kissed her quickly, wiped away her tears and then got back on his knees between her legs. His penis was still deep inside her. Even without moving, she felt incredible. She was to tight and warm and wet that Loki never wanted to leave her pussy ever again. He wanted to move. He needed to move. But first he had to remind Elin of the pleasures he was capable of bringing her. So he placed his thumb on her clit and ever so slowly began to trace litte circles over it. It took Elin quite some time to realise that he was touching her. She was so distracted by the pain, that she didn't even notice what he was doing in the beginning. But then she felt the tingly feeling that expanded through her crotch. She felt herself relax a bit more and slowly but surely, the pleasure became a more dominant feeling than the pain.

„I want you to come again for me, little girl“, Loki said in a low voice.

Elin was confused. „But...but I just did. I can't do it again so quickly.“

A big grin appeared on his face. „Oh yes, you can.“ He pressed his thumb down harder and rubbed her clit a lot faster than before. Elin immediately knew that he was right. The sensation caused her entire body to tense once more, but entirely in the good way. She felt him hard inside her, but he didn't move. The closer he brought her to another orgasm and the more her pussy began to tighten, the more Elin was aware of the thick cock inside her. And now that she felt him so prominently, she wanted nothing more than for him to move. She knew that it would feel good to feel him rubbing against her insides. She just knew. So she ever so slightly rolled her hips, but it wasn't enough to make him move inside her. Loki smiled because he knew that his girl was ready to ignore the pain if only he brought her a little more pleasure. So he slowly and carefully pulled out of her a bit, only to thrust back into her in the same rhythm. Elin moaned out loud because it felt even better than she could have ever imagined. Loki pulled out and then filled her up again. She arched her back and he knew that it was exactly what he wanted. So he picked up a slow rhythm at which he thrust inside her.

The combination of him moving in her pussy and his thumb on her clit was too much for Elin. A surprise orgasm washed over her. She trembled and screamed and moaned. All of this was so much better than anything she ever dreamed of. Her body was on fire. She was one with him. She was his. Not allowing her a second to breathe, Loki's thumb kept caressing her and he never stopped moving throughout her orgasm. Nothing could've stopped him from moving in that moment. She became so incredibly tight, that he was almost afraid she would crush his penis. But it felt so good that he had to restrain himself from coming already. He knew that it probably wasn't wise to completely wear her out the very first time, but he wanted one more orgasm from her. He wanted her to beg for it. So he picked up the rhythm of his hips, thrusting into her hard now. Elin still felt the pain, but she also felt the lust building up inside her once again. When Loki withdrew his thumb from her, she let out a desperate whimper and tried to replace it with her own hand. Loki slapped it away.

„Uh-uh, little girl. This is my pussy now, remember. I told you nobody would ever touch it again, not even you. At least not without my permission. Only I am allowed to touch and taste it.“ His eyes were piercing into hers and she knew that he was not joking.

„Please“, she almost cried. „Please touch me. Make me come again. Please. Please!!!“

„So you want to come again for me?“ Elin nodded frantically. „Tell me, whose pussy is this?“

„Yours! It's yours. Oh...oh...“ Loki still moved inside her and that alone was almost enough to make her come. „It's your pussy. I come for you, only for you.“

Loki was so pleased with her answer that he immediately put his thumb back on her and let it work magic on her clit. Elin moaned out loud and her velvet walls already began to tighten a bit. „That's my good girl“, he growled. „You get to come for me again. And you will make sure your hot cunt makes me come as well, do you understand?“ She nodded, but Elin truly would have agreed to anything at this point. „Then scream my name. Come for me and scream my name.“ He slightly pinched her clit and it was enough to make Elin lose control.

„Oh my god...Loki...oh...oh...yes...Loki...LOKIIIII!“ She came violently around his cock, taking him with her over the edge. She felt the chilling sensation as he shot his load inside her and then collapsed on her chest. Still buried deep inside her, they both lay there for what felt like an enternity, trying to catch their breath.

Eventually, Loki pushed himself off of her and looked into her eyes. „You are mine now.“

Elin smiled. „Yes, I am.“ She pulled him towards her so that she could kiss him. „I love you, my king.“

The lump in Loki's throat was too big for him to answer. There she was, his beautiful girl with flushed cheeks and messy hair. He gently pulled out of her and then kissed her deeply. While he did, he could feel his cum dripping out of her onto his softening cock. Yes, she was his now. He had marked her for all eternity. And he loved her.

 


	9. Broken Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elin finally forced Loki to answer some of her questions. But what he reveals is more shocking than she ever expected it to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies,
> 
> a few explanations before the chapter.
> 
> For one, I do know that in the MCU, Thor is aware of Loki's heritage. But for the sake of my plotline, I will ignore that fact. So at this point, Elin truly is the only one who knows who Loki really is. Well...almost...  
> And secondly I want you to know all the upcoming events of the story will have nothing to do with Marvel's storyline. The story is set after The Dark World, yes. So everything that happened in Thor, The Avengers and The Dar World did happen to Loki. But as things progress, I won't involve the events of Ragnarok and Infinity War in my story, simply because it gives me a lot more freedom in developing the course of events. I hope you understand that.
> 
> As always, let me know what you think in the comments. I always love to hear from you.
> 
> Enjoy and stay naughty! ;-)
> 
> xx

Loki and Elin lay in each other's arms, both in a state somewhere between waking and sleeping. After making love to her, Loki had spent quite some time performing aftercare on Elin. He had washed her and used a number of ointments to relieve some of her pain. Now they simply enjoyed being next to one another, unable to really keep their eyes and more importantly their hands off each other. They kept caressing their partner's skin, planted little kisses on every possible body part and stroked each other's hair. To Elin, it all felt like a dream. She had never hoped to experience this kind of desire and affection with any man in her life, let alone with a god and, in a way, a king. But more importantly, she got to experience it with a man she loved. If she had a say in it, they both would never leave this bed ever again. Loki, on the other hand, was more overwhelmed than anything. In all the centuries he had walked the nine realms, no woman had ever made him feel what he felt in this very moment. He was so in love with her, it was shocking to him. But what shocked him even more was the fact that she loved him. Even in his wildest dreams he had no longer hoped for her to give herself to him, at least not out of free will. But she had. She loved him enough to look past everything she knew about him. Loki pulled her closer against him and pressed a soft kiss on her forehead.

„Elin...“

„Hm“, she replied slightly drowsy.

„Why did you do it? Why today? After everything that happened to you earlier...“

Elin sighed and looked up at him. „But you saved me. Because of you, nothing happened to me. You are my hero now.“ Loki responded with a barely noticeable smile. „When they approached me, all I could think about was you. I thought about your warning, about how I just should have listened to you. I thought about how different their touch felt compared to yours. It made me realise that, for a very long time, there had been something more in your touch than simply cold desire. You had told me that you loved me and cared about me, but I had a hard time believing it. Until that moment. And I felt my heart breaking. I didn't know what they would do to me and I was afraid I would never see you again. So I promised myself to finally become yours if I got the chance.“

„Finally?“, Loki asked and raised his brow.

Elin blushed and chuckled. „You have no idea how long I had been thinking about it.“

„Really??“ He couldn't hide his astonishment.

„A long time. And now that I know it will be the only way I ever get to be yours, I wanted to have at least that.“

„What do you mean?“

Elin hesitated for a moment and absently played with Loki's chest hair. Eventually she looked at him again. „You said earlier that I would never get to be the woman by your side. Because you are Odin to everyone else and because it would damage your mother's memory if you, well, if Odin was seen with another woman. And I respect that. Your love for your mother is one of the reasons I fell in love with you, I think. But it means that I will never be allowed to be seen with you in public. I will never be your wife. So I wanted to be yours at least inside this room.“

He perked up when he heard her last words. „Is that what you want? To be my wife?“

She looked into his eyes and nodded slightly. „As a young girl, I would always dream about my wedding day. About a tall, blonde man who would take my hand in marriage.“

„You dreamt about marrying Thor?“, Loki asked and pretended to be terribly insulted by the mere thought of it.

Elin realised what she had said and laughed. „I guess I did. But bear in mind that I was a child! It was a long time ago. And besides, everyone always loved Thor.“

Out of nowhere, Loki flipped her on her back. „My dear, you are still a child compared to me.“ He kissed her hungrily but pulled away far too quickly for Elin's taste and let himself fall back on the mattress. „But I guess you are right...everyone always did love Thor.“

Elin noticed the sadness in his voice. She turned to her side to look at him. „What about you? Do you love your brother?“

„We are not talking about these things. And you know that he is not my brother.“ Loki suddenly sounded rather annoyed.

„You can deny that all you want, but he is your brother. Maybe not by blood, by you were raised together, you spent centuries as brothers. That doesn't just go away.“ She moved a bit closer towards him. „And just so you know, we are talking about these things.“

„No, we are not“, he replied and tried to turn away from her.

Elin quickly stopped him and pressed him down on the bed again. „Yes, we are! If I am yours, then you are mine.“ Loki was surprised but also quite please to see his little girl's dominant side again. „I meant what I said earlier... I still have a million questions in my head and I still want answers. I don't know if I am wrong to hope that I might one day be your wife. But if I am to be yours entirely, I need you to be honest with me.“

Loki sighed and turned to his side as well, now facing Elin. „Of course you are not wrong.“ He brushed a few strands of hair out of her face. „I would want nothing more than to make you my wife, maybe even more.“ She raised a brow as if she didn't understand what he meant. „If I allow myself to dream, you will one day be the mother of my children.“ Elin looked at him with big eyes. „Does that thought scare you, my dear?“

„N-no. It's just...happening so soon.“

He smiled, trying to calm her worries. „I am not talking about today or tomorrow. I have put you under a spell that will prevent you from conceiving my child, no matter how many times I plant my seed deep inside you.“ Elin remembered the feeling of him shooting his load inside her earlier and pressed her thighs together to surpress the slight throbbing between her legs. „One day, you will be ready to bear my child. And until then...“ He quickly pulled her against his body. „...I am going to enjoy all the practice.“ They shared a deep kiss until Elin slightly moved away to look at him.

„Our child...it will have Jötunn blood as well, won't it?“

Loki already dreaded the direction into which the conversation was heading, but he knew that it was inevitable. And he knew that it wouldn't do any good to lie to her. „Yes, it probably will.“

„So I will give birth to a monster“, Elin sighed. Loki silently let go of her and got out of bed. „What's wrong?“, she asked.

When Loki turned around to look at her, he had tears in his eyes. „How can you claim to love me when I am still a monster to you?“

Elin looked at him and realised that she didn't have an answer. „I don't know. I look at you and I see the man who is my entire world. For months, you have been the only person I could care about in my life. I didn't plan to fall in love with you and I definitely didn't want it to happen. But it did. Now I constantly tell myself to ignore the fact that you are a killing machine and, indeed, a monster.“

„Do you think I want to be what I am?“, Loki yelled. „Do you think I enjoy being referred to as a monster?“

„But what exactly are you? I may know what a Frost Giant is, but you never explained to me how much of one you are. You never told me how you ended up on the throne of Asgard. You have never given me any answers. Instead, you have distracted me with sexual favours. And I let you because your hands, your lips, your penis are capable of creating magic. Whenever you touch me, I lose all capability to think. But if you want me to stop calling you a monster, and even more so think of you as one, you will have to start giving me answers at some point.“

Loki took a deep breath and wiped away a tear. He slowly walked back to the bed and settled down next to Elin again. „As I already told you, my father is King Laufey of Jötunheim. Odin once found me after a battle and took me back to Asgard to raise me as his own. For centuries, I had no idea about my true heritage. Neither Odin nor my mother ever revealed it to my. I discovered I was of Jötunn blood by accident a few years ago. And ever since then, my life has been falling apart.“ Despite his words, Elin sighed happily because Loki was finally willing to give her some answers. „Odin raised both Thor and me as his sons. But from early childhood on, he favoured him. Thor was his favourite son and he never really tried to hide it. The older we got, the more he made it clear that my brother would be the one to inherit the throne. Given that Thor is a little bit older than me, it shouldn't really have come as a surprise, but I could never shake off the feeling that his choice was about more than just the line of succession. But I never had reason to doubt he was my father. And like every child, I craved my father's love and approval.“ Elin nodded because she knew that feeling all too well. „Thor is the born warrior. He is a fighter, a killing machine and Odin loved him for it. So I tried to be like him. All my life, I fought to be like Thor.“

„But he never accepted you the same way?“

„No“, Loki shook his head. „Even though I sometimes even surpassed Thor's skills. My wit and my magical powers gave me an advantage that my brother didn't have, not even with his hammer.“

„So you are using the desire to be like your brother as an excuse to become a killer?“, Elin asked, trying to sound as unjudgemental as she could.

Loki thought about his answer for a moment before he continued. „Yes and no. It is possible that I would have never turned into a warrior if Odin and Thor hadn't pushed me. As a child, I actually preferred the company of my mother. She taught me how to read at a very young age and books became my favourite escape. I liked fighting battles alongside the heroes of past times whenever I read about them, but I didn't feel the desire to fight them in real life. She also shared her wisdom of healing powers with me and for a very long time, I wanted to become a healer as well. But eventually, I did pick up the sword.“ Loki sighed. „The first man I ever killed, I didn't kill because I enjoyed it. It was on the battlefield and I did it to protect my own life. I didn't even have time to hesitate. It all happened so fast that I didn't realise I cut his throat until it was already over.“ Hearing him talk about ending a life was almost unbearable for Elin. She didn't want to think about him as a killer. „I killed a few more men that day and I felt terrible about it afterwards. But when the next battle came, it was already a bit easier. And the more men I killed, the more my father respected me. Over time it transpired that I was actually quite good at it, and the more I practiced, the better I got.“

„How do you practice killing?“, Elin interrupted him.

„By killing“, Loki replied truthfully, even though he knew that she would not like his answer. „Once I accepted my position as a warrior, I quickly got over the...well...fear of ending a life. I stopped thinking about it and simply did it when it was necessary.“

„So you enjoy it...“

„You would be surprised how satisfying it can be. And it gives you power. So yes, in a way, I do enjoy it.“

Elin shook her head because she couldn't believe what she was hearing. „Is that why you launched an attack on Midgard?“

„So you heard about that“, Loki remarked surprised.

She couldn't help but laugh. „Everyone heard about that. After you disappeared, everyone wondered where Odin's second son was. So when Thor brought you back in chains, everyone in Asgard talked about it. So tell me...did you launch the attack just for fun?“

A shadow wandered over Loki's face and Elin didn't fail to notice it. „Believe me, that was not the reason for it. What happened in Midgard was far more complicated than anyone will ever know.“

Elin could tell that he wasn't comfortable talking about it. But if she wanted to be able to fully trust him, she needed to know more. „What happened?“

„After I fell into the abyss, my paths quickly crossed with those of a...man called Thanos. He craves power more than anything else. And to call him a man doesn't actually do him justice. He is much more than that and has powers beyond anyone's imagination. He is a dangerous man. When I met him, I didn't know any of that. I just hoped that he might be someone I could join forces with. I knew that I couldn't return to Asgard and that the Jötunns would never accept me as one of their own. So I had to seek purpose elsewhere. And I hoped that if I gained power in another realm and made a name for myself as a leader, Odin would maybe have a change of heart. And even if he didn't, I still would have achieved something.“ As he talked about what happened, Loki wondered how he could've have been so blind and naive. „I believed he and I could work together, but once I got to know him, I realised that Thanos doesn't work with anyone. He doesn't share power. I stupidly told him that I didn't either and I paid a heavy price for it. I...“ The sudden lump in his throat kept Loki from talking further. Elin reached out to take his hand and her touch had an immediate calming effect on him. „Thanos wanted me to work for him, secure power in his name. When I refused, he used torture to make me change my mind. And eventually, I did. I agreed to invade Midgard and, if I succeeded, hand it over to him. He equiped me with an army and the rest is history.“

Elin suddenly felt terrible for forcing Loki to talk about this. „He tortured you?“ Loki slightly nodded. „What did he do to you?“

Loki closed his eyes. „Please don't make me say it.“ He already felt every wound that Thanos had ever inflicted on him and he was sure that talking about it would only make it worse. When he opened his eyes again, he could see the tears in Elin's. „Hey, don't cry, my sweet...“ He pulled her in his lap and wrapped his arms around her.

„How did you survive it?“, she asked with a shaking voice.

„In the beginning, my pride prevented me from giving in. So I endured it as much as I could. And then, one day, when Thanos realised he had to use more force if he wanted to break me, my body responded by changing into my natural, my Jötunn form. It appears that I am stronger and more tolerant to pain as a Frost Giant. So from then on, that's how I endured the torture. Eventually, Thanos succeeded anyway and I did what he wanted me to do.“ Loki sighed. „I may not like who or what I am, but it might have saved my life during that time.“

„Your nightmares...are they about...about that?“, Elin asked carefully.

Loki chuckled. „So you know about those...“

She apologetically shrugged her shoulders. „Your screams wake me up every night. So of course I know about them.“

He looked at her without saying a word. He had always suspected that she knew more about what haunted him at night than she led on. But this was a surprise to him. He leaned forward and tried to kiss her, but Elin pulled away. Loki replied with a deep sigh. „Yes, I dream of Thanos. Some dreams bring back memories of what was, others show me the horror that might await me if he ever finds out that I am still alive.“

„Is that why you changed into your Jötunn form the night I found out about who you are?“

„I assume it was. Over time I have learned to control it and there are only a few things that would force me to change my form. But generally, I decide whether I want to change or not.“

Elin looked at him, trying to find the right words to ask him what was on her mind. „You said it would be a horror if he ever found out you were alive. What would happen if he did?“

Loki's grip around her waist tightened. „I do not know, but I am sure it would be beyond even my imagination.“

„Would he kill you?“, she asked.

„Eventually, yes. But he would make sure a long suffering comes before that. Not just for me, but for everyone who I hold dear.“ Elin knew that he meant her. „Elin, I didn't just fake my own death to be able to take the throne from Odin. Yes, that was part of it. I knew it would be the only chance to ever reign over Asgard and get rid of my brother. But it also meant that I could stop running from Thanos.“

„But...“ Elin took a moment to collect her thoughts. „I understand that you failed him. But is that really enough for him to want you dead?“

„Oh, but it is more than that. I didn't just fail him. I spent enough time with him to know his plan. So far, he has only operated in the shadows. There are few people who know of him and nobody who knows what he really plans. But I do. So I am a threat to him. Because if I tell others about the things he plans for all nine realms, it might get in the way of him succeeding.“

„And do you plan to share his plans?“

„I would be careless if I didn't, wouldn't I?“ Elin nodded. „I spend most of my days trying to locate him without leaving a trace. I need some sort of proof that he is a danger to us all. Once I have that, I can spread the word and hopefully we will be able to stop him. But there is more...“ Elin sighed and let her shoulders hang. To her, all of it was already enough. „You are not the only person who knows about my heritage. He does too. I changed my form more than enough times right in front of his eyes. And if he ever finds out that I am alive, all he needs to do is give away my secret and all hell would break loose in Asgard. That's why I have to remain hidden.“

Elin's head was spinning. Never had she expected that loving him could put her in danger as well. „So what do we do?“, she asked desperately.

„We?“, Loki replied and couldn't help but smile. „Are you sure you want there to be an 'us'? That you want a union with a monster?“

„I...I never realised that it might be a burden to you. I grew up with warnings about the Jötunn giants and ever since they murdered my brother, I looked at them as my enemy. I thought all of them indulged in their powers and their capability of killing. But you are...different.“ She sighed. „Forgive me if my words have hurt you.“

„My sweet girl...“ Loki took her face in his hands. „There is nothing to forgive. It is I who shall make amends to you for the way I treated you in the past. You are right, I behaved like a monster. But it had nothing to do with my heritage. I simply didn't know how to react to your kindness. I know nothing of love, not if it's a pure and honest love like yours. But I am willing to learn if you will teach me. Show me how to be the man you deserve. Help me leave behind the monster.“ Elin smiled and nodded. „Although I'm afraid that you will have to get used to that part of me. I am of Jötunn blood and nothing will ever change that.“

Elin looked at him for a moment. She knew that he was right, she had to get used to it. And in order to do that, she had to face her fear of him. She placed her hands on his chest and took a deep breath. „Show me.“ It took Loki a moment to realise what she meant. He feverishly shook his head once he did. „Loki, please. I am yours and you are mine, remember? So I want to see you. In every form.“

Everything in Loki screamed no. He hated his natural form and even though there was no longer fear in Elin's eyes, he was sure that she would be disgusted by his looks. But the way she looked at him caused his heart to melt. There was nothing he could ever refuse her. So he closed his eyes to calm himself and then forced his body to change. When he looked up at Elin again, his eyes were glowing red. She silently looked at him, letting her eyes wander over his blue skin. She ran her hands over his bare chest, exploring the marks that covered his whole body. They formed an almost artistic pattern and Elin felt to urge to trace every single one of them with her fingers. His skin felt even colder than usual, sending goosebumps all over Elin's body. She looked into his red eyes and suddenly she could see all the fear and self-hate that must have haunted him over the last years. She was able to stare into his broken soul and felt her heart almost bursting in her chest. Right in this moment, he wasn't a monster at all. He was like a little boy who wanted nothing more than to be loved but didn't believe he was worth it. And he looked beautiful. Without saying a word, Elin climbed into his lap and straddled him. He was too stunned to even react, so she leaned down and softly pressed her lips against his. Loki wanted to pull back but Elin quickly wrapped her arms around his neck to hold him close to her. When her kiss became more demanding, he almost forcefully distanced himself from her.

Elin gave him a soft smile. „Don't fight me. Let me help you accept who you are. Please...“ She repositioned herself until her centre pressed against his crotch.

„We can't“, Loki gasped and tried his best to hide the fact that his body actually very much wanted to unite with hers. „Not like this. Let me change...“

„No“, she interrupted him. „Like that.“

She rolled her hips and Loki could feel that she was surprisingly wet. He let out an involuntary moan. „W-we can't. It's not right.“

„You are a king and a god...you make the rules. We make them. So please, make love to me like this...“ Her hips were now grinding against him and even though she still felt a bit of pain from their previous horizontal encounter, she wanted to feel him inside her again.

„But...I am even bigger in this form. I would only hurt you.“

„I don't care“, she whispered and reached down to wrap her hand around his penis. And before he could push her off of him to stop her, Elin sank down on his cock. He was right, it did hurt. But his frosty skin inside her hot vagina was the most arousing sensation. So she ignored the pain as best as she could. Suddenly she felt his tip hit her cervix and stilled. Loki had held his breath throughout it all and simply looked at her. Never before had he been with a woman in his Jötunn form. He never thought he would be desirable like this. But Elin looked at him with so much love and lust that he didn't even want to fight her anymore. So he pressed his chest against hers and kissed her deeply. They both moaned as they melted against each other. When they broke the kiss, they were both already out of breath.

„You are in control here, do you understand?“, he asked. Elin slowly nodded. „Then ride me, my beautiful girl.“ She smiled and then began to push her hips up and down his enormous length. He filled her out so completely that Elin thought he might split her open. It hurt for the first minute, but then she grew used to feeling so full. She threw her head back and moaned. Loki couldn't get enough of the sight of his little girl on top of him. Her perfect breasts bounced up and down as she rode him. And when he looked further down, he saw his blue cock disappear inside her hot pussy. He was sure that he had never been this turned on in his life. And because of how tight she was for him already, he knew that it wouldn't take him long to lose control and come. Not wanting to be selfish, he reached out to rub her clit with his thumb. It caused Elin to moan even louder. It was all too much for her body to take...the pain, the pleasure, his hard cock inside her, the cold that radiated from it, the heat that was caused by the friction of his finger...she wanted to come. She wanted to scream his name again while she came apart. Her hips moved even faster now and she knew she was close. „Look at me“, Loki commanded with a feral growl. She did as she was told and the lust in his eyes took her breath away. Without a warning, she was pushed over the edge and her body began to shake violently. She moaned his name and made sure to never stop moving until he came apart as well. The chill of his ice cold cum inside her was so shocking that she let herself fall onto his chest. Loki wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in for a sensual kiss. When Elin looked at him again, there were tears streaming down his face. He wanted to say something, wanted to explain to her why he was so overwhelmed. But before he could, Elin pressed another kiss on his lips. Then she reached for the blanket and covered them both with it. She settled down in his arms, brushing soft kissed against his naked skin.

„I love you, Elin“, Loki said with a broken voice.

„And I love you, Loki Laufeyson, in whichever form.“

Loki cried himself to sleep that night, letting go of every buried emotion that had built up inside him for more than a thousand years. Elin held and tried to comfort him. And she knew that if there ever came the day where she had to choose between protecting Loki's secret and her own life, she would gladly die for him.

 


End file.
